Made: Quiero ser un bailarín
by Sombrero Loco
Summary: Itachi siempre ha tenido el sueño de bailar frente a un público por eso un entrenador, un psicólogo y unos cuantos camarógrafos lo ayudarán en su travesía,CAP 8: La competencia, FINAL!
1. Quiero estar en Made

Para los que leyeron Next, sabrán el por qué de esto, pero si no lo leyeron…igual entenderán XD, sigo con mi temática de series MTV, a ver que resulta ahora con Itachi como protagonista

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sasuke:** (Con un plato lleno de palomitas de maíz y sentado en un sillón de cuero frente a un televisor gigante LCD) Ya va a empezar!!!

**Orochimaru: **Sasuke…no grites tanto.

**Sasuke:** Yo hago lo que quiero, y pon "REC" al video para grabar el capítulo

**Orochimaru:** ¿Estás viendo los programas estúpidos de MTV nuevamente?, no te bastó con ir a presentarte a ese tonto programas de citas

**Sasuke:** Bla,bla,bla yo hago lo que se me da la gana…Kabuto! Tráeme unas papas fritas, una bebida y una cerveza y que sea rápido

**Kabuto:** Noooo!

**Sasuke:** Y apúrate, ah! Y agrégale 2 hielos a un vaso con jugo de frambuesa natural.

**Orochimaru:** Y qué vas a ver? ¿Laguna beach?

**Sasuke:** NOO, no soy tan hueco…No soy hueco ¬¬. Van a dar el Made de Itachi queriendo ser un bailarín de ballet

**Orochimaru:** O.o, esto no me lo pierdo…¡Kabuto, apresúrate con las bebidas!

**Kabuto:** Bueno, bueno, ya voy, pero voy a tener que ir a comprar frambuesas a la esquina porque ya no quedan

**Sasuke:** Ya, pero deja de hablar y empieza a actuar…AAah!!! Comenzó!!!

**Kabuto:** Quedan unas frutillas, pero tienen hongos, me da lata ir a com-

**Sasuke&Orochimaru:** Cállate!!!

………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Hola! Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, actualmente dedico gran parte de mi tiempo a trabajar para una banda criminal llamada Akatsuki – una estupidez de nombre, yo no estaba de acuerdo pero bueno, ya se lo habían inventado cuando me metí-. No tengo familia porque los maté a todos, Ah! Si…tengo un hermano, se llama…eehhh…bueno, ejem. Y aunque parezca un poco raro, siempre he tenido el sueño, el gran sueño de ser un bailarín de ballet. Si, sé que suena gay, pero no lo soy, sólo que siempre he querido estar en un escenario bailando junto a unas compañeras bailarinas y realizando una de las grandes obras clásicas de la danza en un tutú, ahora mismo quiero empezar diciéndoles a mis compañeros del Akatsuki sobre mi plan, no creo que me apoyen pero…tendrán que hacerlo o no limpiaré el baño esta semana.

**Itachi:** Ejem, ejem…Chicos, quiero decirles algo

**Líder:** Hey!, porqué hay tantas cámaras?

**Itachi:** Líder, ya le dije que los de MTV iban a venir para hacer un programa sobre mi vida y lo que quiero hacer

**Líder:** Ok, pero cuando esta mierda salga al aire, espero que le pongan esos cuadritos de colores a mi cara y me cambien la voz

**Itachi:** Si, si,si; pero déjenme seguir, debo decirles algo muy importante para mí

**Tobi:** ¿Eres gay?

**Itachi:** No ¬¬

**Deidara:** Estás embarazado? Recuerda que aquí no estamos para cuidar bebés

**Itachi:** No es eso…

**Zetsu:** Te hiciste en los pantalones?, recuerda que lavar la ropa sale caro y ahora como el líder se puso tacaño y nos bajó el sueldo…

**Líder:** Hey!, no soy tacaño, son los impuestos

**Itachi:** ME PUEDEN DEJAR HABLAR POR UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!???

**Líder:** Ya, pero hazlo rápido que va a empezar la novela de las seis.

**Itachi:** Chicos, quiero ser…

**Tobi:** Quieres hacerte un cambio de sexo para ser mujer!, no te preocupes, eso está pasando seguido y ya no se discrimina a nadie por…

**Itachi:** Ya me cabreaste (golpea a Tobi). Eso te pasa por idiota, dónde iba?...Ah si…La verdad es que puede que les parezca un poco extraño, y lo es. Pero siempre he tenido un sueño por el cual luchar, y además de matar gente, mi otro ideal es de ser…bueno, ustedes saben…no es necesario que me apoyen y creo que no lo harán pero…

**Deidara:** Itachi, nos hemos perdido 5 minutos de la teleserie por tú culpa…puedes decir la basura que tengas que decir de una vez?

**Itachi:** Quieroserbailaríndeballet!!!

**Líder:** Qué dijiste?, no escuché bien porque hablaste muy rápido

**Itachi:** Que quiero ser bailarín de ballet U.U

**Zetsu** Pfff…y esa era toda la mierda que quería decir.

**Deidara:** qué pérdida de tiempo, mejor me voy a ver la novela.

**Itachi:** P-pero no les parece raro?

**Kisame:** Claro que no. Yo en mi tiempo libre practico teatro y voy a un refugio de ancianos a cuidar de ellos.

**Zetsu:** Yo voy a un solarium, donde también me hacen masajes.

**Deidara:** Yo voy a la peluquería a arreglarme el pelo todos los miércoles -¿cómo creen que lo mantengo en estas bellas condiciones sino?-

**Sasori:** Yo hago shows de marionetas en el centro comercial

**Itachi:** Qué haces tu aquí, no que estabas…?

**Sasori:** En realidad estaba atrapado en el baño y no pude salir hasta ahora…Nadie me escuchaba y tuve que aguantarme sus olores durante 2 semanas ¬¬.

**Hidan:** Yo hago yoga y reiki, y a veces bailo en la disco IchaIcha

**Kakuzu:** Yo a veces dono dinero a la fundación de caridad

**Todos:** JUajauajuaJa, siii claro.

**Líder:** Yo veo laguna beach, me puse a llorar cuando vi Titanic, me da risa Friends y duermo con un oso de peluche.

**Todos:** O.o (WTF moment)

**Líder:** Ehhh…digo…esteeeee…Oh! Me estoy perdiendo la novela n.n!!!

**Itachi** Eso fue muy raro…muuuuuy raro

**Deidara:** Siie…ahora mismo me estoy cuestionando estar aquí…con razón Orochimaru ya no está.

**Sasori:** Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir a rehabilitación y a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

**Itachi:** Si, yo también tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi entrenador/a Made, a ver lo que sucederá, Adiós!

………………………………………………………………………………

Fin del primer capítulo, ¿muy corto?, pero es que es el principio…falta que conozcan al entrenador/a de Itachi todavía ¿Quién será?¿Podrá Itachi convertirse en bailarín de ballet?¿Quién será el jefe del akatsuki? ¿Podrá rehabilitarse Sasori?¿Es Akatsuki un nombre estúpido?¿Dejaré de preguntar estupideces?, si quieren saber tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo, por ahora para opiniones, comentarios, dudas, bla,bla,bla, dejen reviews n.n!!!!


	2. Entrenador Made

**Día 1: Conociendo a mi entrenador Made**

**Comerciales: **(Suena la canción "Barbie Girl" de fondo) Chicos, chicas…¡¿Qué mierda están esperando?! Compren las nuevas figuras de Naruto!!!, las pueden llevar a todas partes y vienen en cuatro personajes diferentes, cada uno con frases propias:

**Muñeco Naruto: **"Mmm… rámen!!"; " Dattebayo"; "Caminodelninja no jutsu"; "Idiota, idiota, idiota, estúpidoooo, tarado Sasukeee"

**Muñeca ****Sakura:** " SASKE KUUUUN" ( Es lo único que sabe decir por el momento)

**Muñeco Kakashi**: "Siento el retraso, es que me quedé viendo unas playboy en el camino" "Siento el retraso, es que dejé atorado el baño y estuve una hora con un sopapo tratando de dejarlo en la normalidad"" Siento el retraso, es que atropellé un perro y estaba tratando de despegarlo de la rueda del auto…era blanco y tenía unas manchas cafés en las orejas, espero que no sea de nadie"

**Ten Ten: -**cri…cri…cri- (No es que esté rota, sino que no habla)

Y si las lleva todos los muñecos recibirá una figura Budú de uno de los guionistas del los capítulos relleno de Naruto, especial de regalo!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Sasuke: **Al fin terminaron los aburridos comerciales

**Orochimaru:** Cierto

**Sasuke:** Cállate estúpido!!!

**Orochimaru:** Está bien ¬¬UUU

**Kabuto:** No le digas estúpido a Orochimaru-sama!!!

**Sasuke:** - U._U esto ya no es lo mismo sin que alguien me responda...encargaré uno de esos muñecos Naruto que venden en los comerciales usando la tarjeta de crédito de este otro idiota_- Kabuto! Trae el jugo que te pedí!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sí, mi travesía no sería tan fácil como pensaba y todo partió esta mañana cuando acompañé a Deidara a la peluquería – Además ahí nos hacen el manicure a todos los del Akatsuki con descuento- y encontré a algunas personas muy interesantes, sin pensar que una de ellas…

**Deidara: **Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, un artista como yo debe estar siempre con el peinado perfecto, súper fashion y con estilo…pero que no se parezca al de Paris Hilton por favor

**Ten Ten:** Claro! n.n

**Itachi: **…Creo que te he visto en algún lado

**Ten Ten:** Ah! T///T en serio?

**Itachi:** No, me equivoqué…pensé que eras Winry Rockbell y quería pedirte un autógrafo, con estos ojos me da daltonismo.

**Ten Ten:** P-Pero seguro me habrás visto en algún lugar…si aparte de esto también trabajo en otra cosa jejeje

**Itachi:** Mmm…Eres la que vende café en la esquina?

**Ten Ten:** NO!

**Deidara:** Itachi idiota!, este chico es el que arregló el televisor el otro día.

**Itachi:** De veras, se me había olvidado.

**TenTen:** Noooo!!! Y por si no lo habían notado, soy ninja de Konoha; además soy MUJER

**Itachi: **Ehh…

**Deidara:** Ahora que hago memoria…eres la que perdió en menos de un minuto contra Temari – y que por cierto fue vergonzoso la facilidad con la que te hizo papilla- y que en las misiones eres más inútil que Sakura en la primera parte, o sea, tan útil como cenicero en una moto?

**Itachi:** Y además de aparecer en la serie como un personaje relleno para completar el equipo de Lee y Neji, aah ahora sí me acuerdo…a medias porque apareces sólo 5 episodios – y más encima de espalda-, hasta los del Ichiraku trabajan más que tú en la serie.

**Ten Ten:** Buaaaa Y.Y no tienen que recordármelo

**Deidara:** Deja de llorar y péiname luego, que tengo que ir en una nueva misión…y como el maestro Sasori apareció supongo que ya no tendré que trabajar con Tobi –gracias a Dios-

**Ten Ten:** Snif Snif…Ok, no se preocupe Snif…Oh! Llegó un nuevo cliente a la tienda! ( entra un tipo cubierto por una capa, no permitiendo ser revelada su identidad)

**Desconocido:** Hola…no necesito un nuevo peinado porque ya está perfecto…pero si necesito hablar con alguien de esta tienda

**Deidara:** Lo siento, no doy autógrafos

**Ten Ten:** Y.Y – _A mí nadie me los pide_-

**Itachi: -**_Oh no…otro idiota más en este mundo_-

**Desconocido:** No quiero su autógrafo señorita rubia, de hecho ando en busca de el señor: Itachi Uchiha!!!!!!!!!! (Salen luces de colores de todos colores que apuntan a Itachi)

**Itachi:** Wuaaa! Mis ojos!!!

**Desconocido:** (Murmullo) B-bajen las luces que lo van a dejar ciego.

**Itachi:** Qué te crees!?? Te mataré ahora!!!

**Deidara:** Si, además desprecias mi autógrafo! Y no soy mujer.

**Ten Ten:** Ummm…Creo que ya sé quién es.

**Itachi&Deidara:** Cállate relleno!, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

**Ten Ten:** Bueno, bueno, p-pero…

**Deidara:** Ya hablaste mucho en este capítulo, lo máximo que puedes estar en un capítulo de Naruto son 2 minutos…tu tiempo límite expira en 3…

**Ten Ten:** JA! No me pueden sacar

**Deidara:** 2…

**Ten Ten:** Eso del tiempo límite es una tontería, no existen los tiempos límites, no porque salga hablando harto en un…

**Deidara:** 1…

**Ten Ten:** …en un episodio significa que me van a sacar de él, no sería justo ni…

**Deidara:** 0!!! (Ten Ten mágicamente desaparece de la peluquería) Bien, ¿dónde íbamos? Ah si! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no andes en busca de mi autógrafo, siendo YO un talentoso artista tan famoso y renombrado!?

**Desconocido:** Lo que pasa es que yo soy…(Aparecen más luces de colores por todos lados, más un redoble de tambores y una ráfaga de viento) ¡¡¡El entrenador Made de Itachi!!! (Se quita la capa que lo cubría)

Itachi: ¬¬UUU Este será mi entrenador…

**Deidara:** O.O WTF

**Gai:** Siii!!! Sé querido alumno que estás muuuuy emocionado el verme y no puedes contener tus lágrimas de gozo y furor, pero no…

**Deidara:** Itachi…¿Vas a tener que usar esa horrible malla verde?

**Itachi:** Renuncio

**Gai:** Gyaaaa! NOOO, no puedes renunciar querido alumno, además esta vestimenta es súper hiper especial, puedes usarla si quieres pero no es estrictamente necesario

**Itachi:** No, gracias.

**Gai:** Algún día te gustará; Creo que aún no he dicho mi nombre, puedes llamarme Maravilloso Gai sensei, Fantástico Gai sensei, Alucinante Gai sensei o simplemente Gai sensei

**Itachi:** Oye Gay sensei…qué haremos hoy?

**Gai:** NO! No es Gay sensei, es Gai sensei

**Itachi:** Bueno, bueno, Gay sensei…qué haremos hoy?

**Gai:** Hoy nos conoceremos mejor, además iremos al lugar donde entrenarás la mayor parte del tiempo, es una sala de danza. Tengo preparado para ti el reto que tendrás que pasar luego de 40 días de ensayos…La gran competencia de ballet cheerleaders!!!

**Itachi:** Ballet Cheerleaders!!!??? Un momento…Yo no quiero ser cheerleader

**Gai:** Pero lo serás!!, esta competencia es muy importante además si ganas recibirás mucho dinero y un título…pero tendrás que conseguir un equipo que te apoye para que hagan una coreografía juntos

**Itachi:** Ummh… (Mira a Deidara)

**Deidara:** Ni lo sueñes!, -_mejor me voy antes de que algo malo pase_-

**Itachi:** Y cómo se supone que conseguiré que me ayuden!

**Gai:** No te preocupes querido estudiante, con mis enseñanzas todo será posible, por ahora toma esto (Le pasa unas zapatillas de ballet) tendrás que usarlas todo el día, todos los días hasta llegar a la competencia. Ah! Por cierto, pronto conocerás a mi ayudante

**Itachi** Ayudante?

**Gai:** Sip, el te dará apoyo moral mientras haces los ensayos y también me auxiliará, pero eso no es lo más importante ahora.

**Itachi:** ¿A no?

**Gai** No. Itachi…he notado que eres un poco…frío con las personas, me refiero a que mataste a todo tu clan, traumaste a tu hermanito por el resto de su vida, te gusta torturar a las personas, etcétera.

**Itachi:** ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso Gay sensei?

**Gai** Que tendrás que ver un psicólogo

**Itachi:** Q-Qu-Qué!!?

**Gai:** Así me temo, pero será para mejor además es el principal psicólogo de por aquí, de seguro te sensibilizarás y podrás tener más pasión por la danza.

**Itachi:** Está bien, que se le puede hacer.

**Gai:** Bueno Itachi, vamos a ensayar los primero pasos de danza!!!

Y así conocí a mi entrenador… fue algo muy, qué palabra puedo usar que no sea una groserías ummm, extraño. Por otra parte creo que se equivoca al decir que necesito ayuda psicológica, estoy de lo más bien y se lo demostraré a Gay sensei y al psicólogo. Ahora estoy un poco confundido con eso de la competencia final ya que nunca he bailado ni he hecho porras como cheerleader pero lo intentaré –aunque hoy me haya caído 50 veces con esos zapatos estúpidos-

………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin del capítulo 2!, ya supo la verdadera identidad del entrenador Made, pero…¿Quién será el psicólogo y el ayudante?¿Podrá Itachi conseguir que alguien se una en su team de cheerleader?¿Ten Ten aparecerá en algún capítulo de Naruto siendo útil?!!!, todas estas preguntas las sabrán cuando se me de la gana de seguir, por ahora para comentarios, dudas, cositas varias, bla, bla, dejen reviews n.n!

Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, y por ahora –milagrosamente- los comentaré (si sé que nadie lee esto, pero por si acaso)

**Denisuki:** Muchas gracias por el comentario n.n! siempre me dejas uno y además eres la primera así que recibes una mención honrosa XD, creo que estuve explotando a Shikamaru mucho tiempo así que dejaré que descanse por un rato, sólo por un rato muajajaja, y cierto creo que los Akatsuki deberían tener su propio show cómico porque están todos locos –sobre todo el líder…pobre de Sasori que soportó tanto tiempo en esas horribles condiciones así que le deseo lo mejor en su rehabilitación-. Espero que estés mejor así que te mando muchos saludos y besos!!!

**Mirchus: **Los súper 16 de Naruto? Mmm…yo creo que se vienen en grande, pero no todavía, tengo que completar mi trilogía con ese cumpleaños XD y falta que Itachi participe en la competencia que se viene también. Gracias por el comentarios y besos también!

**Katary Kanae:** Que bueno que te gustó n.n, yo también grabaría a Itachi y el video lo subiría en youtube para que todos lo vieran, saludos!!

**Ade loves-sasunaru-4ever: **Sie, es muy freak que Itachi quiera ser bailarín, pero vaya a saber uno los gustos…Y ya se revelará el por qué se la matanza…Besos!

**Neko-no-saint: **El líder esconde oscuros secretos, pero aquí serán mostrados al público más adelante, saludos!!

**Liberse:** Gracias por el review!, aquí estoy actualizando cuando puedo XD, intento que sea cada semana o un poco antes cuando tengo tiempo libre

**Kurai Ikari:** Que bueno que te gustó Next:D, espero que te guste esto también así que trataré de hacerlo divertido aunque a veces no sé qué hacer, pero se me tendrá que ocurrir algo en algún momento, gracias por el comentario!

**Kasumi:** También leíste Next!- si no soy yo no más la que piensa que Sasuke se ve gordo-, me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora en los súper 16…tatatatáaan, quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir cuando Naruto y Tsunade se unen malvadamente.

**Poroppu:** Que bueno que te gustó este nuevo fic n.n, trataré de actualizarlo una vez a la semana o menos así que no habrá que esperar mucho para ver nuevos capítulos, Saludos!!

**Kari: **La verdad es que a veces no tengo imaginación pero intentaré corregir para que salgan mejores capítulos y así poner nuevas situaciones que me permitan pensar algo cómico, muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic!, la verdad dudé en si poner a Kakashi o a Gai, pero le queda mejor el papel de entrenador a Gai, además así no llega atrasado XD, auque lo más probable es que Kakashi haga sus apariciones más tarde, saludos!!

**Neko-chan:** Que bueno que te gustó el fic!!!, así que lo continuo n.n, gracias por el review!

Bueno, eso por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo!!!

(PD): No es que sea ignorante…pero lo del "SASKE-kuuuun" del muñeco de Sakura fue intencional XD, si así le dice ¿no?


	3. Visita al Psicólogo

**Sasuke:** Uff al fin terminó la estúpida pausa comercial (otra vez), ya quiero saber qué pasará.

**Orochimaru:** Sip, yo también, esto se pone interesante, pero aún no llega Kabuto con los jugos, me pregunto qué estará haciendo en el negocio…

(Mientras tanto en el negocio)

**Kabuto: **…Y qué dices cariño, sales o no conmigo?

**Haku:** Eeeeh T.TUUU no sé si te has dado cuenta pero yo soy---

**Kabuto:** Hermosa, sí, lo sé; por eso te pido una cita…Di que siiiiiiii ¿Si?

**Haku:** Piuffff – Para _qué me esfuerzo T.T_- Zabuza!!!! Hay un tipo molestando, así que mejor anda a atenderlo tú que yo voy a ir a atrapar conejos

**Kabuto:** Y quién es Zabuza?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

**Diario Made: **_**Día 6**_

_He estado practicando durante casi una semana con estas zapatillas estúpidas hasta el cansancio, de hecho Gay-sensei ya me ha hecho hacer varios saltos –__ hasta canté porras- pero aún creo que no puedo realizarlas bien porque me he caído más de cien veces en la primera pirueta y se me olvida la letra de las canciones, aunque creo que no tengo habilidades para esto, Gay-sensei me sigue apoyando y dice que pronto vendrá el ayudante para darme ánimos…pero no creo que realmente funcione. Bueno, cambiando de tema, se suponía que hace 4 días debí haberme encontrado con mi psicólogo personal pero por más que llamo a la consulta nadie responde, así que no me queda más remedio que ir a ver qué (censurado) sucede aquí…_

**Itachi: **(Golpeando la puerta del departamento donde está su psicólogo) Hooola???¿Hay alguien?

(…Cri…Cri…Cri)

**Itachi:** Bien, no me queda otra que echar esta maldita puerta abajo (Dicho eso patea la puerta y por fin logra entrar) O.O P-Pero Q-Qué????

**Shikamaru:** ZZZZZ….aah! que sucedió….perdona por no abrir la puerta es que estaba durmiendo y me daba lata despertar, pero como ya me despertaste no hay nada que pueda hacer….Hola soy el secretario de la consulta

**Itachi:** Ehhh, Hola? Yo soy Itachi Uchiha…Tenía una cita con el psicólogo hace cuatro días pero creía que no había nadie. De hecho he llamado durante todo este tiempo pero no pasó nada.

**Shikamaru:** Etooo…quédate ahí leyendo unas revistas mientras voy a ver algo

**Itachi:** Ok…revistas de 1999??!!

(15 minutos después)

**Itachi: **-_Esta oficina parece abandonada, sin contar por las telas de arañas y el polvo reunido en los rincones de la habitación_-

**Shikamaru: **(Regresando por una de las puertas de la sala) ¿Te llamas Itachi cierto?

**Itachi:** Si…Qué dijo el psicólogo?

**Shikamaru:** Nada, de hecho me acabo de dar cuenta de que dormí durante 7 días seguidos y también me acordé de que el psicólogo Kakashi Hatake se fue a un retiro espiritual y me mandó un mensaje diciendo que me despedía porque no iba a venir durante un buen tiempo

**Itachi:** ¿"Retiro espiritual"? T.TUUU…Y qué se supone que haga ahora?

**Shikamaru:** Bueno…hay otro psicólogo al lado y te conseguí una hora en este momento, deberías agradecerme esto es problemático ¿sabes?

**Itachi: **Bien, bien ya me voy.-_Me hubieran avisado 4 días antes…todo esto es muy extraño, realmente creo que soy el único personaje de la serie que no necesita un loquero pero bueno, ya se los demostraré_-

(Itachi va a la otra consulta que estaba al lado de la primera)

**Ino: **Buenos días señor…Itachi Uchiha, soy la secretaria. -_Kyaaa es el hermano de Sasuke kun n.n_- El doctor lo está esperando en la sala, está con un paciente ahora pero está por terminar así que vaya no más.

**Itachi: **Ok –_Ufff al fin me atienden como la gente-_

(Antes de que Itachi pudiese abrir la puerta, alguien la abre por dentro)

**Neji: **Soy libreeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Como un ave!!!!!!!! ¿Escuchaste hermano? Soy liiiiiiiiiiibreeeeeeeeeee como una mariposa!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaa ( Neji salta por la ventana del departamento)

**Itachi:** O.o ¿y a este loco quién lo soltó?

**Ino**: No se preocupe, estamos sólo en el primer piso así que no creo que le suceda nada grave al caer, además es un ninja n.n

**Itachi:** Ejem…no lo decía por eso precisamente, en fin (abre la puerta donde estaba el psicólogo) Ehhh? ¿¿¿Tú???

**Naruto:** Sip, hola ¿cómo estás?

**Itachi: **(música del exorcista de fondo) –_Es mi imaginación o parece que estoy atrapado en un fic estúpido y sin sentido…-_cómo vas a ser tú el psicólogo, eres menor de edad!

**Naruto:** Si, pero ya he salvado a harta gente de su locura y he tenido que aguantarme todos los flahbacks en la serie mientras tengo que escucharlos aburridamente y después darles consejos para que no se suiciden, justo como lo haré contigo.

**Itachi:** Aahhh, pero y ese loco que saltó por la ventana que…?

**Naruto:** Es sólo una locura momentánea, ya se le pasará. Tienes que comprender que estuvo amargado durante mucho tiempo, buen eso no es lo importante ahora, siéntate

**Itachi: **Doc, no sé como empezar

**Naruto:** Por el principio

**Itachi:** T.T

**Naruto: **Sólo fue una broma…buenoo…puedes contarme… – _Noooo, Naruto no digas que te cuenta la historia del por qué mató a su familia o tendrás que tragarte otro flash back más!!!_-

**Itachi:** Entonces empiezo por contarte el por qué maté a mi familia

**Naruto:** -_D´OH!!, cielos…¿¿porqué se me ocurrió ser psicólogo?? U.U_- Está bien…

**Itachi: **Creo que esta es la razón por la cual quedé traumado con el asunto del baile, la verdad no sé por qué te estoy contando esto pero como eres el protagonista de la serie tienes que escuchar los problemas de todos los personajes secundarios y tengo la necesidad de hacerlo

**Naruto:** Lo entiendo -_lo único que espero es que en su historia no se ponga a llover o a nevar cuando muera alguien_…_¿Acaso es mucho pedir?-_

**-**

(Flash Back)(**Naruto:** Otra vez nooooooo!!!, ahora comienza la musiquita triste)

-

**Itachi: **(8)Im too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love Loves going to leave me!!Im too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts…(8)

**Fugaku (Papá):** Oh no…ya estás cantado tus canciones de Right Said Fred

**Sasuke: **Hermano…mis oídos van a explotar de lo mal que cantas, si quieres hazlo en tu pieza

**Itachi: **A mamá le gustan mis canciones, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde estás mamaaaaá!!?

**Mikoto (Mamá):** (Saliendo del baño y de vomitar) Lo siento Itachi pero cantas peor que Britney Spears en vivo, de hecho cuando te escuché cantando me dieron ganas de vomitar.

**Itachi:** P-pero antes me decían que cantaba bien!

**Fugaku:** Era para que no te deprimieras, pero desde que te compré ese maldito micrófono todo el clan está reclamando de que hay alguien que los está dejando sordos

**Mikoto:** Y tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que ese sonido insoportable proviene de esta casa, lo siento Itachi pero no podemos dejar que sigas cantando

**Itachi:** No…Noooooo!!!!

**Fugaku:** Ya boté a la basura tus álbumes de Madonna, Tom Jones y Björk, así que en compensación te regalaré un juego de video.

**Itachi: **Q-Que botaste Qué!!!???

**Mikoto:** Cariño, no te preocupes. Hay personas que no tienen talento para algunas cosas y tú no tienes talento artístico, en cambio eres un excelente ninja y por eso te queremos mucho

**Fugaku:** Exacto

**Itachi:** No puedo creer que hayan botado mis discos!!!

**Fugaku:** Puede que no lo comprendas ahora, pero en un futuro nos lo agradecerás – Y_ nuestra integridad y oídos también_-

**Itachi: **Buaaaa!!! Los odio a todos, me las pagarán!!!! Y.Y (Sube a su pieza)

**Mikoto: **Ya se le pasará...además al fin lo hicimos entrar en razón

**Fugaku:** Sip, si esto no lo calla tendremos que usar la opción dos…mandarlo con tu hermana solterona que vive en una cabaña en el cerro y cuando tenga misiones puede venir a comer

**Mikoto:** Mi hermana ya murió hace 3 años ¬¬

**Fugaku:** Mucho mejor, así no tendrá que escuchar la horrible voz de nuestro hijo

**Mikoto:** Mmmm, cierto.

(Una semana después)

**Sasuke: **P-Porqué Hermano??!! Porqué mataste a toda nuestra familia!!!

**Itachi:** Ustedes se lo buscaron, si no tengo talento para hacer lo que me gusta entonces encontré otra actividad que me gusta hacer: Matar

**Sasuke:** P-Pero si cantabas pésimo!!!

**Itachi** Sólo te dejaré con vida porque se me da la gana, pero una sola vez que vuelvas a decir eso, te arrancaré la lengua.

**Sasuke:** Noooooooooooooooooooo X.X(Se pone a llover)

**Itachi:** Adiós estúpido de (censurado), me voy a…este….alguna parte

-

(Fin del Flash Back)

-

**Itachi:** Y después de eso me uní al Akatsuki porque habían varios tipos discriminados por sus familias y era una especie de terapia para mi…Fin.

**Naruto:** Uhmm…Entonces dices que te gusta la pizza?

**Itachi:** Si…hey, a qué vino eso!?

**Naruto:** A nada…Creo que tienes serios problemas para controlar tu ira; ¿No tienes a una chica que te guste?

**Itachi:** No

**Naruto:** En este programa siempre hay un protagonista que está enamorado de una chica, así que lo primero que haremos para volverte más sociable y hacer que tengas algo de sentimiento te encontraré una pareja

**Itachi:** Pero yo no hablo mucho con mujeres que digamos… ¿Dónde conseguiré una cita?

**Naruto:** No te preocupes, yo me encargo (toma su celular) Aló? Hola, ¿Quieres tener una cita a ciegas con un paciente?...No, si está vacunado parece ¿Qué dices? Umm…puede ser mañana como a las 17:00??; Ok Gracias n.n, te debo una.

**Itachi:** Y…?

**Naruto:** Te conseguí una cita con una chica muy linda, así que no desaproveches la oportunidad

**Itachi:** P-Pero qué hago!, qué le digo?!!

**Naruto:** No te pongas nervioso, esta es sólo tu primera cita, si no se llevan bien te conseguiré otra mañana más tarde y así rindes el día completo ¿Qué te parece?

**Itachi:** Está bien, no me queda otra de todas formas

**Naruto:** Por cierto, si no sabes que decir o hacer toma este papel…Te ayudará a establecer una conversación, pero úsalo sólo en caso de emergencia; si no resulta la primera cita aquí tienes el número de mi celular para que te consiga a la otra chica.

**Itachi:** Gracias –¿_Dije Gracias?o.O-_

_Y así terminó el día 6, después tuve que volver a la sala de entrenamiento con Gay-sensei y al fin logré hacer una pirueta decente, aunque me falta practicar mucho aún para que todo salga a la perfección y no se rían de mi…Por ahora estoy un poco preocupado por esa cita a ciegas, pero confiaré en que todo resulte bien, supongo. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Fin del capítulo 3!, ¿Podrá Itachi llevarse bien con su cita a ciegas?, tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo para saber

(PD): Perdón por demorarme tanto pero mi computador murió por más de una semana y no tenía como escribir hasta ahora ( Sé que suena a tongo pero es la verdad)

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y espero que sigan dejando más para saber sus opiniones, dudas, comentarios, etcetc…Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews!!

**Denisuki: **Otra vez llegaste primera así que de nuevo eres la destacada de la semana XD; creí que Gai era mejor para entrenador, le queda mejor con su traje verde para ser bailarín, y coincido contigo que Deidara es genial w así que saldrá más en esta historia pero más adelante y como un infaltable Shikamaru tenía que estar en esta historia, posiblemente conseguirá un nuevo trabajo pronto. Que bueno que estés mejor n.n, te mando muchos saludos para que estés muy bien, chau!! (PD: En el fondo todos queremos esos muñequitos muajaja XD)

**Edel: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ahora van a ir saliendo más personajes así que sólo hay que esperar a que sigan apareciendo de a poco para ver que sucederá, Saludos!!!

**MirchuS: **Es que Gay sensei encaja perfecto, ahora ya saben quién es el psicólogo (bueno, el segundo psicólogo porque Kakashi nunca llegó XDD) y Neji está recuperándose todavía, pero el ayudante aún será un misterio. Saludos y Besos tmb n.n!

**Neko no Saint: **Hasta el momento a Itachi todavía le queda un poco de dignidad y no creo que use el trajecito verde XD, pero quién sabe si en un tiempo más...Y sí, Kakashi era el psicólogo 1, pero como es de irresponsable hasta ahí no más llegó. Y sí haré los súper 16 de Naruto pero cuando acabe éste o sino no terminaré ninguno de los dos nunca XD, así que se vendrá en un tiempo más. ByE!

**Puroppu:** Que bueno que te guste n.n!, perdón por la demora pero ya regresaré con el ritmo habitual y trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo todos los miércoles, Chao!

**Dreignus: **Ya salió Shikamaru y estuvo dejando a Itachi leer revistas más viejas de lo normal que hay en un consultorio XD; El pobre de Itachi tendrá que arreglárselas para conseguir ayuda en su team, hay que esperar a que no resulte un fracaso su búsqueda de compañeros, ya verás como Gai trata de convencer a Itachi a ver si le resulta XD, saludos y gracias por el review n.n!!!

**Ade loves sasunaru 4ever: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic!, a ver que sucederá con súper Gai sensei como entrenador… Saludos n.n!!!

**Freederth: **Gracias por los reviews bitch XD, tienes razón con eso de los finales y me acabas de dar una idea buena jujajauja, yapu nos vemos algún día ( y ya terminé mi parte del comic XDD)

**Cosmo uzumaki: **Gracias por el review n.n, y te dejo usar el (censurado) XD como uso en común, aún no revelaré al ayudante para dejar algunas sorpresas más adelante pero al menos ya se sabe quién es el psicólogo ( o bueno, los dos psicólogos ya que Kakashi se fue a un "retiro espiritual" y ahora sólo queda Naruto). Y claro que Shikamaru seguirá saliendo porque lo explotaré con trabajos esporádicos XD. Intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo cada miércoles como día fijo, saludos!!!

Eso ha sido por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	4. Cita a ciegas

(Comerciales)

-

¿Te quedaste con ganas de seguir comprando más figuras de Naruto?...Entonces no puedes esperar a gastarte todo el dinero de tus padres en las nuevas!!!, en esta edición de muñecas incluiremos a:

**Itachi: **…, …, …

**Deidara:** Huuummmm, soy un/a artista hum, ¿¡hum, por qué aún no dicen en el manga si soy hombre o mujer?!

**Sasuke: **Mi hermano me odia y estoy depresivo ¿qué puedo hacer?...ya sé! mejor voy a subir mis fotos tristes a mi fotolog y a mi flickr; y nooo, no soy emo, soy angsty.

**Hinata:** Ehh… yo esteee, Na-Na-Naruto kun yo, esteee, bueno, tú…tú sabes, yooo, mmm, n-no sé, bueno, siii, pero es que yoooo, esteeee…

-Nos quedamos sin fondos para hacer regalos, así que si compras todas las figuritas te daremos todo nuestro amor :)

-

(Fin de comerciales)

**-**

**Sasuke: **Un minuto…YO NO SOY ASÍ!!!! Y ni siquiera di permiso para que sacaran un muñeco mío ¬¬, los denunciaré ahora mismo!!

**Orochimaru:**P-pero Sasuke, ya llamé por teléfono y encargué 5 figuras tuyas, pensé que te gustarían.

**Sasuke:** Me pregunto quién estará haciendo esos muñecos…Kabuto! Tráeme el celular

**Kabuto:**(Desde la cocina No puedo, todavía estoy haciendo el jugo…Además yo solo le hago caso a Orochimaru-sama

**Sasuke:** Tsk, estoy enojado, después que termine el programa iré a subir mi foto de cara enojada a mi myspace y escribiré la denuncia.

**Kabuto:** ¬¬UUU; Hey Sasuke, me debes el dinero por ir al negocio, por cierto toma aquí está tu jugo

**Sasuke:** Qué te pasó en la cara?

**Kabuto:** N-Nada, estoy normal (En realidad estaba lleno de golpes)

**Sasuke:** Hummm _– O.o se me pegó lo de Deidara-_

**-**

**Made, Día 7: "Cita a ciegas"**

_Hoy al fin es el día de mi primera cita y además es a ciegas, así que no espero a nadie en particular, no creo que sea muy entretenido de todas formas –y qué cosa lo es…matar ?mmm…seeehh- pero me siento un poco inseguro y no sé cual es la razón, como sea creo que estoy pensando mucho y ya me aburrí._

**Itachi: **(Sentado en una plaza esperando a su cita hasta que lo llaman por celular) ¿Aló?

**Naruto:** Hola, cómo estás?

**Itachi:** …¿Por qué estás llamando?

**Naruto:** Porque sino los de mtv tendrían que editar toda la parte en que estas esperando a la chica y eso sería aburrido, así que te estoy dando ánimos

**Itachi:** No los necesito, además no estoy nervioso.

**Naruto:** No mientas, sé que lo estás

**Itachi:** No

**Naruto:** Sí

**Itachi:** Que no

**Naruto:** Que siiií!

**Itachi:** Ya te dije que NOOOO!!!

**Naruto:** Yo soy tu (censurado) psicólogo, y si te digo que SI, es porque SI lo es y se acabó!

**Itachi:** Bueno, bueno, ¿cuál es tu punto?

**Naruto:** Ninguno en realidad, sólo quería decirte que no tienes que preocuparte…Si cantas horrible eso es otro asunto, tú estas aquí por el baile ¿no?, si cantas peor que Belinda no tiene ninguna relación con que puedas o no bailar

**Itachi:** Huumm –_Se me pegó lo de Deidara-_ Quizás tienes razón…pero lo dices porque no me has visto en los ensayos con Gay sensei

**Naruto:** Ehhh…Oh!, se me acabó la plata del celular..pffff hay interferencias pffff no escucho, adiós n.n, después me cuentas como te fue!! n.n

**Itachi:** T.TUUU _– Sigo pensando que estoy atrapado en un fic estúpido y sin fundamentos...-_

**Hinata: **Esteeee…t-tú eres Itachi Uchiha?

**Itachi: **...Si, ¿acaso no me ves la cara?

**Hinata: **S-S-Si, es que bueno…yo, tenía una cita contigo…Naruto-kun me dijo que te encontraría aquí, perdón por la demora.

**Itachi: **…Como sea, vamos a pasear o a hacer algo

**Hinata:** C-claro! _ -T//T, yo sólo vine aquí porque Naruto-kun me lo pidió, quizás pensará que no le gusto, pero si no salía quizás pensaría que soy una mala persona nooo, y bueno…-_

**Itachi**Si no te apuras te voy a dejar ahí parada, por cierto, recogí estas flores para ti (le entrega las flores, que en realidad eran la maleza que crecía en la akatsuki-cueva) _–Una vez leí que a las mujeres les gustaba las flores, supongo que estarán bien-_

**Hinata** Ehhh ¿Gracias?...¿A dónde vamos?

**Itachi: **A caminar, no traje mi billetera.

**Hinata:** Ok -_tacaño-_

(15 aburridos minutos después sin que ninguno dijese alguna palabra)

**Hinata:** Oh! Mira…hay un billete de 100 dólares en el piso, con eso nos podremos comprar unos helados n.n

**Itachi:** …Me pregunto a qué gran estúpido se le habrán caído, en realidad no me importa

**Hinata:** Los voy a ir a buscar

**Itachi:** Pero apúrate porque tengo hambre.

**Hinata:** C-Claro (Va corriendo, pero se cae a mitad de camino y se golpea en la cabeza) Auch Auch Auch...

**Itachi:** T.T ¿Estás bien?

**Hinata:** (Toma el billete y vuelve en silencio a donde está Itachi) ¿Eres Itachi cierto?

**Itachi:** Ya te lo dije hace rato, ¿te dio amnesia'

**Hinata:** (Con su mano, toma el cuello del traje de Akatsuki) Escúchame bien, imbécil de (censurado)

**Itachi:** Y-Y-Yo O.o!!!??

**Hinata:** SII!! Acaso ves a otro imbécil por aquí, imbécil?!!

**Itachi:** En rea…

**Hinata:** (Mirada de odio) Esto no lo voy a volver a repetir. Sé muy bien que estás intentando raptar a Naruto y no dejaré que le pongas una de tus (censurado) manos encima ¿Captas?

**Itachi:** Bueno, estee…

**Hinata:** CÁLLATE (censurado)!!!! Cuando yo te pregunte algo, tú hablas, ahora no te estoy preguntando nada, te estoy dando una maldita orden de (censurado)

**Itachi:** C-Capto!

**Hinata:** Ahora que entendiste, pedazo de (censurado) Sólo te diré que a la próxima vez que te pille intentar raptar a Naruto; te destriparé vivo y tus sesos se los daré a los perros y te sacaré los dientes uno por uno hasta que no quede nada de ti

**Itachi:** C-Capto!

**Hina****ta: **Y ni pienses que tu tecniquita de los ojos funcionará contra mí, porqué te sacaré los ojos y los aplastaré en menos de un segundo

**Itachi:** O.o-_Esta es la misma chica tierna con la cual estaba saliendo hace un rato atrás???-_

**Hinata:** Y una cosa más…este…(volviendo a la normalidad) umm? ¿Qué pasó? Ah! Si toma…aquí está el dinero, ahora podemos ir a comprar helados n.n

**Itachi:** Esteeee…

**Hinata:** Aaaah!!!, me acordé de algo importante…lo siento mucho Itachi, no puedo seguir contigo porque me acordé que Kiba me pidió que fuera a cuidar a Akamaru mientras él iba a una cita, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho. Espero volver a verte algún día n.n

**Itachi:** S-Si…lo capto

**Hinata:** (Se despide agitando la mano) Adiós, cuídate muuuucho

**Itachi:** Lo haré…Lo haré…( saca su celular) ¿Aló?, Naruto…necesito que llames a la otra chica para salir con ella.

**Naruto:** Está bien, y qué pasó?, ¿No te llevaste bien con Hinata?

**Itachi**Digamos que ella tenía que resolver algunos asuntos…¬¬UUU

**Naruto:** Bien…Apostaría a que no usaste lo que te escribí para que la cita resultara

**Itachi:** Ups…

**Naruto:** Lo sabía, en todo caso yo creo que funcionará mejor con tu nueva cita, ¿Dónde quieres que se junten?

**Itachi:** En la tienda de helados de Willy Wonka

**Naruto: **Ok, yo le digo, espero que te vaya bien esta vez y no lo eches todo a perder

**Itachi:** …

(20 minutos y un helado después)

**Ino: **Holaaaa!!! Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, ya me conoces porque nos vimos cuando fuiste al psicólogo (se sienta al lado de Itachi), Naruto me habló de ti y me dijo si quería tener una cita contigo, ni siquiera lo pensé y vine corriendo, espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

**Itachi:** Sólo un…

**Ino:** Como sea, sé que eres el hermano mayor de Itachi, quizás no lo sabes pero a mí me gusta mucho tu hermanito, aunque tú no estás mal tampoco y probablemente puede que nuestra cita funcione de maravillas ya que eres lindo, yo solo salgo con chicos lindos porque…(blablabla)

**Itachi:** -_Cielos!, esta mujer habla más rápido de lo que mi cerebro puede llegar a procesar…tendré que usar el papel que me dio Naruto a ver que dice…-_(saca el papel)

( En el papel sale un listado, el primer número dice: " Hola Itachi, si estás leyendo esto es porque tu cita está hablando tan rápido que no puedes llegar a retener toda la basura que dice y sí, estás saliendo con Ino porque probablemente Hinata no esté hablando mucho que digamos y no necesitaste ocupar esto; lo primero que tienes que hacer es esperar a que Ino se canse, después (como no entendiste nada) le dices algo como:¿_En serio?"_) _Está bien…Lo intentaré-_

**Ino: **(blablabla)…Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

**Itachi:** ¿En serio?

**Ino:** Siiiiiii!!!, no vas a creer lo molesto que era ver a Sakura con la misma ropa que yo, o sea ATROZ , ni te imaginas, casi la mato en ese instante sobre todo a la vendedora porque me dijo que el vestido era exclusivo y al final todo el mundo lo tenía en especial…

**Itachi: **(De nuevo recurre a la segunda ayuda del papel: " Lo más probable es que Ino te siga hablando como por 7 minutos, sólo aparenta que las estás escuchando, después tienes que prestar atención a la última frase que diga y lo repites, pero como una exclamación")

**Ino:** (blablabla) …le dije : _¿Así que con esas tenemos?_ Y la golpee en su cabezota.

**Itachi:** Y la golpeaste en su cabezota!!!!

**Ino:** Exacto!, no iba a dejar que la muy estúpida se quedara con lo que me pertenece, la verdad es que…

**Itachi: **(Siguiendo las instrucciones del papel: " ¡Bien!, ya llegaste a la parte final, ahora sólo tienes que esperar a que Ino acabe de hablar y te diga algo como _" Vaya, jamás había salido con un chico que supiera escucharme como tú lo haces" _y le tienes que decir:_ " Te ves muy linda, me gustaría que saliésemos de nuevo"_ o algo así y la tendrás lista como tu pareja para la televisión n.n")

**Ino:** (blablabla)… Vaya Itachi… Jamás había salido con un chico que supiera escucharme como lo haces tú, en realidad estoy encantada.

**Itachi:** Ino, me pareces linda…¿te gustaría ser mi novia hasta que terminen las grabaciones?

**Ino:** Déjame pensarlo, no creas que esto es fácil, aún siento algo por Sasuke y es muy difícil que pueda salir con alguien más hasta poder olvidarlo por completo.

**Itachi:** Entiendo

**Ino:** Listo, ya lo pensé y me olvidé de él; desde ahora seré tu novia :D!!!

**Itachi:** Bien… _–Esto de las instrucciones es muy estúpido, pero realmente funcionan mejor de lo que pensaba-_

**Ino:** Genial, ahora dame el número de tu celular para contactarme contigo

**Itachi:** Aquí lo tienes ( Le entrega un número falso)

**Ino:** Gracias!, te llamaré todo el día, no te preocupes mucho por mí, sé cuidarme bien

**Itachi:** Descuida, de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo.

**Ino** Kyaaa, qué lindo!, ahora me tengo que ir a cuidar la florería de mi familia, chaolín, y espero que me llames prontooooo (Ino se va del lugar)

**Itachi:** … Ya sé la razón del porqué nunca tuve novia durante 20 años hasta ahora.

_No tengo ganas de decir algo, así que todos ustedes__ jód(censurado), y los camarógrafos también salgan de aquí que quiero ir al baño._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin del capítulo 4!!!!! ¿Qué sucederá ahora?¿Podrá Itachi soportar a Ino hasta lo que queda del show?¿Por qué algunos dicen que Yondaime es el líder, acaso se tiñó el pelo de naranjo y se puso piercings y tatuajes?¿La planta que sale de la cabeza de Zetsu es de marihuana?

Todas estas respuestas, no las sabrán en el próximo capítulo porque no quiero responderlas, pero esto sí que sigue…

Por cierto, Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews n.n!!!! y espero que sigan dejando más para saber sus opiniones, dudas, comentarios, etcetc…si quieren respondan algunas de las estúpidas preguntas que dejé y haré un especial de vuelta con la esquina poética con Sasuke comentando los reviews


	5. Ayudante y el momento cursi

(Tiempo actual)

**Deidara:** (En su pieza viendo Art Attack mientras Made estaba en comerciales) Hmmm…con que así se hacía el engrudo especial…quizás mis explosiones quedarían mejor con eso.

(toc toc toc)

**Deidara:** Paseee!, excepto si eres tú Tobi o te golpearé hasta la muerte.

**Sasori:** Hola

**Deidara:** Danna, regresaste de tu rehabilitación al fin!!!

**Sasori:** Así es, todo gracias a mi psicólogo… ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

**Deidara:** Sip, ni te imaginas…Las figuras de Naruto que hicimos antes que te fueras a rehabilitación se han vendido como pan caliente, a este ritmo seremos millonarios en menos tiempo en el que Temari se demoró en vencer a TenTen

**Sasori:**Que bien, aún quedan figuras?

**Deidara:** Claro, aunque después del próximo comercial creo que se acabarán todas hmmm, además como hemos evadido todos los impuestos no perdemos nada muajaja

**Sasori:** Y una vez vendamos todo, podremos irnos de vacaciones y también construiremos una casa decente en vez de estar escondidos en una cueva –_ además podré tener mi baño privado al fin_- Muajajajaa

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Made, Día 15: "****El ayudante y el momento cursi"**

**Ino: **(Aferrada al brazo de Itachi)**…**Y bueno, esa ha sido mi vida desde la última vez que te mandé un mensaje de texto.

**Itachi** Es increíble lo que puede pasar en 15 minutos

**Ino:** Ni te imaginas, y eso que aún no te he dicho nada sobre lo del otro día que se me olvidó contarte ayer…Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas cuando me diste tu teléfono?

**Itachi:** Si –_Como olvidarlo ¬¬-_

**Ino:** Pues resulta que te equivocaste con un número, tontito, así que tuve que pedirle el celular a Naruto, mi jefe, y así pude comunicarme todos estos días.

**Itachi:** Yo…

**Ino:** Toma, te horneé estas galletas y te traje unas vitaminas C para que te cuides del frío, te preparé el almuerzo de hoy y te traje también un termo con agua caliente para que te prepares un café cuando sientas que lo necesites.

**Itachi:** No creo que sea nece-

**I****no:** No, no, no…Claro que lo necesitas amorcito, también tejí esta bufanda con todo mi amor (La pone en el cuello de su novio), Awww que lindo te vez!!!

**Itachi:** ¡Estamos en verano!

**Ino:** Las enfermedades están muy fuertes, es mejor así. Creo que faltan unas orejeras, mmm mañana las puedo tener listas.

**Itachi:** Mi querida florcita del campo primaveral…creo que es hora de que te vayas porque ya llegué a mi zona de entrenamiento

**Ino:** Ummm con que es este edificio roñoso…

**Itachi:** Siii, ahora anda a tu casa a tejer un gorro o algo así, te quiero mucho.

**Ino:** Yo también amor, te mandaré muuchos mensajes de textos with all my love, mándame unos con tus respuestas igual!!!, Chao piensa en mí!!!

**Itachi:** No te preocupes cariño, lo haré…Lo haré (Apagó su celular en cuanto Ino dio la vuelta) Solo al fin…aunque no por mucho tiempo porque tendré que encontrarme con Gay sensei

(Itachi sube al piso donde entrena)

**Gai:** (Abriendo la puerta) ¡¡¡¡Querido alumno!!!! Al parecer ya tienes una linda novia a la cual dedicarle gran parte de tu amor y juventud!!! Te ví desde aquí arriba con una hermosa chica rubia muy gritona.

**Itachi:** Si claro T.T

**Gai**: Eso es bueno ya que estás relacionándote mejor con las personas. Por cierto, tengo dos noticias que contarte y por desgracia las dos son malas y una buena ¿por cual comienzo?

**Itachi:** Por la primera supongo

**Gai:** Hoy no podré entrenarte porque tengo que ir a una misión, pero no te preocupes mucho porque es sólo por hoy y – aquí viene la buena – llamé al ayudante para que me reemplazara, sí…al fin lo conocerás y además estará con nosotros hasta lo que queda del entrenamiento

**Itachi:** Y la otra mala?

**Gai:** El concurso se adelantó diez días, así que tendrás mucho menos tiempo del presupuestado para hacer las cosas, ¿supongo que ya tienes listo al equipo?

**Itachi:** O.o!!!

**Gai:** Vaya! Esa cara me dice que sí!!!, estamos progresando bastante

**Itachi:** De hecho ni siquie-

**Gai:** Ven, ven, no seas tímido…mira Itachi, él es el ayudante.

**Sai:** Hola n.n

**Gai:** Bueno, los dejo para que conversen y espero que mañana ya puedas hacer casi todos los pasos Iatchiiiiiiiii!!! (Sale de la habitación)

(Desagradable momento de silencio)

**Itachi:** ¿Y tú quién eres?

**Sai:** Me llamo Sai, aparezco en la segunda temporada de Naruto, pero después de la parte de Gaara

**Itachi:** Con razón no te he visto nunca.

**Sai** Sip n.n. Gai sensei me habló de ti, espero que podamos ser amigos.

**Itachi:** Claro ¬¬ como quieras.

**Sai** Y como ya somos amigos puedo decirte que creo que eres un (Palabras muy fuertes para ser expuestas en este fic) n.n

**Itachi:** Q-Qué???!!

**Sai** Eso mismo, creo que eres un (censurado) y un (censurado) y tienes una cara de (censurado) y por eso creo que tu apodo será (Lo siento pero en verdad es demasiado fuerte para ser expresado por medio de escritos y no garantizamos tu seguridad si lees esto sin censura)

**Itachi:**Hey!, ¿nadie te enseñó buenos modales?

**Sai:** Mira quien habla de buenos modales el muy (censurado), desde ahora puedes llamarme Sai solamente

**Itachi:** Nunca te he llamado por tu nombre…

**Sai:** Claro que no, Sai ni siquiera es mi nombre real n.n, por eso si me puedo mofar del tuyo ya que es una (censurado) de nombre, igual que tú, aunque me caes mejor que tu hermano de (censurado) porque creo que él es un gran (censurado) y además está más gordo que (censurado) n.n

**Itachi:** …En eso tienes razón, pero si me sigues llamando (censurado) te mataré.

**Sai:** Mmm, ok, desde ahora sólo te diré Itachi el (censurado)

**Itachi:** ¬¬ _- Bueno…al menos no es un apodo tan malo como el de antes-_ Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que haremos hoy?

**Sai:** Te tengo una sorpresa, por si no sabías amigo Itachi (censurado) soy dibujante y ayer terminé de dibujar tu traje para la competencia, mira! ( Saca un block de dibujo de su bolso y le muestra una página a Itachi)

**Itachi:** O.o!!!, Y no tienes uno más…varonil?

**Sai:** ¿Y no crees que este lo es?

**Itachi:** No sé qué vestidito rosado con flores rojas y un tutú con dos pompones fucsias pueda ser masculino…

**Sai:** Perdón, ese no era…Qué tal éste!?

**Itachi:** Ese está bueno, me gusta mucho.

**Sai:** Cierto. (Era el mismo traje del Akatsuki, sólo que con dos pompones rojos para hacer las porras) Ahora tengo que empezar las clases así que a trabajar se ha dicho pedazo de (censurado) con (censurado)!!!! n.n

**Itachi: **¬¬UUU Te mataría pero no me da la gana

**Sai:** Claro que no porque ya somos grandes amigos, Itachi (censurado)

(5 horas después, Itachi termina sus clases)

**Ino:** ( Viendo a su novio salir del edificio) Itachiiiiiii!!! Estoy aquiiiiiiiiií!!!, estoy esperando de hace 5 minutos. No contestaste ninguno de los mensajes de texto que te envié ;(

**Itachi:** Ya sabes que cuando entreno no puedo contestar tus llamados, aunque me parta el alma no hacerlo

**Ino:** Awww, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, algodoncito de azúcar, pero inténtalo

**Itachi:** _-Solamente hasta el final de las grabaciones, solamente hasta el final de las grabaciones, solamente hasta el final de las grabaciones…-_

**Ino:** Itachi!

**Itachi**Ah!, si…claro,claro.

**Ino:** Toma, aquí te traje un gorro de lana para que te protejas del frío ¿no es lindo?

**Itachi:** No

**Ino:** Vamos, vamos, quiero conocer dónde vives

**Itachi:** No, vivo con otras personas y te encontrarían una molestia

**Ino:** Ya veo, estás celoso?, claro que sí!!!, entonces no te preocupes porque algún día lo conoceré, ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti por ahora y no me interesan en absoluto tus amiguitos.

**Itachi:** Como sea…

**Desconocido:** Hey!, chicos…no quieren probar esto

**Ino:** Itachi, creo que ese tipo nos está hablando

**Itachi:** ¿Qué quieres tipo?

**Desconocido:** Miren, tengo de las mejores hierbas del país, todas cultivadas por mí y les aseguro que están de lujo.

**Ino:** Yo quiero menta!

**Itachi:** Un minuto…¿Zetsu?

**Zetsu** Q-Qué?, claro que no, yo me llamo…Juan!

**Itachi:** (Le quita el sombrero al desconocido) A-ha!, lo sabía, no te había reconocido con ese sombrero (¬¬UUU)

**Zetsu:** Está bien, lo admito!, soy traficante ¿y qué?, no tenía dinero para comprar un boleto del concierto de Daddy Yankee y tuve que dedicarme a esto Y.Y

**Itachi: **No sé que es más extraño…que estés vendiendo o que te guste Daddy Yankee

**Ino e Itachi:** Que le guste Daddy Yankee

**Zatsu: **Dije Daddy yankee…quise decir Belinda, noo!, don Omar..eeeh

**Itachi** No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie, cierto Ino?

**Ino:** (Mandando mensajes de texto a todos sus amigos acerca de la extraña confesión), jajajajjaja, claro que no...claro que no, soy la persona más discreta que existe en este mundo, lo juro.

**Itachi:** ¿Ves?, bueno no-querida novia, tengo que ir a dormir así que adiós.

**Ino:** Ehhhhhhh?, pero si te esperé todo este rato!, no te puedes ir ahora

**Itachi:** Claro que sí, eso estoy haciendo

**Ino:** T-T-Tú no me amas!!!!, no me mandas mensajes de texto, ni tampoco posteas en mi fotolog…nuestra relación no puede seguir así snif snif

**Itachi:** Pero si sólo tenemos un computador y el líder se pasa todo el día jugando warcraft, no es mi culpa que sea un adicto

**Ino:** Mentiroso!, tantos fueron los momentos felices que vivimos juntos todo este tiempo ( Música triste de fondo mientras una serie de imágenes emos corren a través de su pantalla)

**Itachi:** Sólo llevamos 8 días

**Ino:** No, no es eso, no intentes arreglarlo snif snif, yo te amaba pero…creo que no sientes lo mismo por mí

(Empiezan a aparecer nubes negras por todo el cielo, desde ahora comienza la parte dramática…no recomendada para los sensibles)

-

El espeso frío del clima comenzaba a rodearlos, como si fuese cómplice de la imprevista situación que se había desatado de hace unos momentos atrás. Se podía ver que de la joven brotaban de sus ojos unas brillantes lágrimas de dolor, sin embargo, éstas aún no recorrían sus rosadas mejillas.

-_No, no es lo mismo_ –gritaba casi con desesperación la rubia-, _¿amas a otra verdad?, es que no te importan mis sentimientos, ¡Es que no te importan!, ¡¡¡mírame a la cara cuando te hable!!!_

-_Ino…estás entendiendo mal las cosas _– El joven de ojos rojos no hablaba con claridad, el frío iba apoderándose más y más del entorno, lo que dificultaba que él expresara sus sentimientos claramente, no era fácil y menos ahora, en esta situación y en estos segundos- _Yo si te quiero, y no hay otra persona en mi vida!_

La chica dejó caer las lágrimas por su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que la lluvia comenzó a correr, levantando en seco su mirada hacia su querido novio que al fin había podido mirarla directamente a sus hermosos y destellantes ojos celestes.

_-__Itachi… ¡Mientes! _–Dicho esto, se echó a correr por las calles de la solitaria ciudad, perdiéndose entre la gente y la lluvia que caía con mayor intensidad con cada uno de los pasos de la chica

- ¡_Espera!, estás en un grave error_ – No pudo contenerse, y fue tras ella, en los próximos minutos, se sabría el resultado de un destino aún incierto.

-

**Zetsu:** Este fue el momento más raro que he visto en mi vida…y cursi, más que el final de Titanic

**Sai: **Sip, y se puso a llover también

**Zetsu:** ¿Seguro de que no quieres hierbas?

**Sai:** Bueno, ¿Cuánto vale el orégano?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin del capítulo 5!!! Kyaaa! XDDD; ¿Podrá Ino arreglarse con Itachi?¿Qué otro tipo de hierbas vende Zetsu?¿Sasuke es emo?¿Podrán Deidara y Sasori ganar el suficiente dinero para ir de vacaciones y comprarse una casa decente?¿Es la realidad cognoscitiva y abstracta lo que se entiende como razonamiento imaginativo de la fuerza metafísica y psicológica del ser humano en relación al pensamiento de desfondamiento?

Tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo para saber, y ahora resucitaré la sección de Sasuke

(PD): Si quieren también manden sus preguntas para el siguiente capítulo porque a veces no tengo imaginación.

"**La esquina poética con Sasuke"**

**Sasuke: **Al parecer tengo algo de tiempo en este capítulo, ya que ni siquiera aparecí al principio como solía estar, pero bueno, si quieren ver mi cara recuerden visitar mi fotolog. Ahora se supone tengo que contestar las preguntas anteriores y para eso traje a un miserable ayudante, saluda plebeyo que te están pagando por estar aquí.

**Shikamaru:** ¿Qué hago aquí?, ni modo.

**Sasuke:** Lee las estúpidas preguntas!

**Shikamaru: **Mmm…¿Qué sucederá ahora?

**Sasuke:** Sucedió lo que leyeron arriba, y si no lo leyeron no me importa

**Shikamaru:** ¿Podrá Itachi soportar a Ino?

**Sasuke:** Da lo mismo porque igual lo mataré y a nadie le importará

**Shikamaru:**El público opina que con los consejos de Naruto su relación quizás funcione, o talvez si la hipnotiza…

**Sasuke: **Si,si,si…no me importa, next!

**Shikamaru:** ¿Por qué algunas personas creen que Yondaime es el..?

**Sasuke:** No sé, supongo que se parecerá, ya apúrate que tengo que ir al baño…

**Shikamaru**: ¿La…-

**Sasuke:** Si, es verdad, chao a todos y lávense los dientes después de cada comida!!

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬UUU idiota, renunciaré y conseguiré un trabajo mejor que estar al lado de este tipo…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo y recuerden dejar reviews con sus preguntas, dudas, comentarios, linchamientos,etc,etc,etc…

Agradecimientos especiales a: Marion Asakura, Denisuki, Liberse, Neko no Saint, Cosmo Uzumaki, Brenda jet aime, Nako chan y Kurai Ikari

Porque me dejaron sus lindos reviews n.n

PD: Respondería a los reviews pero terminaría mañana porque soy muy lenta escribiendo – de hecho ya me retrasé un día- pero en el próximo si lo hago


	6. Preparándose

(Comerciales)

¿Todavía tienen ganas de gastar el dinero de sus padres para comprar cosas inútiles? Si su respuesta es sí, entonces ¿¡Qué estás esperando para comprar las nuevas figuras parlantes de Naruto!? Con nuevos diseños y reediciones de las existentes:

**Orochimaru: **Sasuke, dame tu cuerpo grrrr…

**Sasuke:** Itachi, no soy débil, soy sexy…too sexy for this shirt, so sexy its hurts.

**Sasori:** ¿Por qué hada azul? ¿Por qué no quieres convertirme en un niño de madera, acaso no he rezado lo suficiente? Ahora lo entiendo…sólo quieres al (censurado) de Pinocho ¿¡EH, responde de una maldita vez!!!

**Tsunade: **¡Claro que son reales!

Y si llevas todas te atribuirás absolutamente gratis unos muñecos explosivos –hechos especialmente a mano- y junto a ellos la dirección de las casas de los guionistas del relleno de Naruto!!!, aprovecha antes que se acaben.

(Fin de comerciales)

-

**Made, Día 15: "Trampa"**

El agua no había dejado de correr, el cielo seguía derramando sus lágrimas mojando las calles y haciendo palpable el dolor y sufrimiento que ocurrían en el lugar de la tragedia.

Lentamente

Cayendo…

**Sai: **(Sentado en una cafetería viendo la escena cursi junto a Zetsu) ¡Vamos Itachi (censurado), sé que puedes n.n!

**Zetsu:** Espero que esto termine pronto para que deje de llover

**Sai:** Y para que dejen de narrar la historia de esa forma tan (censurado) que me (censurado) el cerebro.

La joven rubia miraba algo conmocionada a Itachi…Aquellos ojos la hacían sentir algo insegura, insegura de entregar una respuesta que tal vez no sería la correcta, definitivamente estaba confundida al igual que sus sentimientos.

-_Itachi…Sabes que lo nuestro no puede continuar, no es sano ni para ti ni para mí .Debes comprenderlo._

_-¿Quién sabe a qué hora cierra el banco?...Digo…Ino, no estás pensando claramente las cosas, tú y yo-_

_-Calla! –_Interrumpió la rubia-_ no busques pretextos, aunque---_

_- Aunque…_

-_Aunque tal vez si exista una oportunidad para ambos, si puedes ganar la competencia entonces significa que también estás luchando por mi amor, en caso contrario todo lo que tuvimos alguna vez habrá terminado._

_-Creo que, creo que tengo que ir al baño porque las papas fritas que comí me cayeron mal…digo, Claro Ino lo prometo. Prometo que ganaré esa competencia, por mi honra y para recuperar tu amor_

_-_Al fin la chica logró mostrar una leve sonrisa-_Entonces hasta la competencia, estaré allí entre medio de la multitud esperando a que sostengas en tus manos ese trofeo. Adiós._- Ino desapareció y -

**Sai: **Al fin dejó de llover, ya estaba (censurado) con tanta agua

**Zetsu: **Hey Itachi!, no vienes a la akatsuki-cueva?

**Itachi:** No puedo ahora porque tengo que disfrutar de mi momento emo a solas –_siempre quise saber lo que se siente ser Sasuke-_, pero estaré allí como en 20 minutos.

**Sai:** Recuerda que mañana tienes que entrenar!, no creas que porque Ino te dejó te salvarás de ésta n.n

**Itachi:** T.T tampoco pretendía no ir.

(20 minutos después, en la akatsuki-cueva)

**Tobi: **ITACHI!!! Llegaste!!!!!

**Itachi:** Noo, si soy un holograma computarizado que llegó ¬¬

**Hidan: **Pobre chico, lo abandonó su noviecita. Si quieres puedes leer el libro sagrado de mi religión donde te enseñan a –

**Itachi:** No gracias. Deidara…¿puedo hablar un poco contigo a solas?

**Deidara:** ¿Y para qué sería Hmmm?

**Itachi: **Como eres la únicamujer del Akatsuki que ha salido hasta el momento, supongo que tienes más criterio por el lado femenino digo…

**Deidara: **¡Que no soy mujer!

**Itachi:** Si, si…¿Puedes ayudarme por favor?

**Deidara:** ¿A qué?

**Itachi:** Necesito que te unas a mi grupo y formes una coreografía (intento de sonrisa por parte de Itachi, que en realidad es muy horrorosa y no puede ser expresada en palabras)

**Deidara:** O.o Está bien, está bien, muy buena la broma ahora saquen las cámaras porque no me la creo hm.

**Itachi:** ¡No es broma!, necesito recuperar a mi querida novia, no sabes cuánto estoy sufriendo por amor en estos momentos, sé que piensas que es una estupidez pero nunca antes había sentido esto…si la pierdo para siempre será mi fin y—

**Deidara:** Deja de dar discursos de elecciones presidenciales porque igual te diré que no hm, no pienso hacer el ridículo en tutú, ni menos para ayudarte. Suicídate mejor hm…

**Itachi**: No es en tutú, mira (le muestra el traje que había echo Sai). Si me ayudas entonces mi relación con Ino se mejorará y podremos formar una familia y si no entonces-

**Deidara:** ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!, con razón nunca hablas en la serie o nos volverías locos a todos hmm!, está bien; te ayudaré pero solo por esta vez y si prometes que no darás esos discursos cursis en mi cara.

**Itachi:** Lo prometo (segundo intento de sonrisa)

**Deidara:** Y deja de poner esa cara que me das miedo, en serio.

**Itachi:** OK (se aparta de Deidara) Hey Kisame! Amigo del alma…

(30 minutos después…¡Cielos!, como pasa el tiempo en este fic)

**Itachi:** …Y como ahora todos formarán parte de mi grupo de ayuda, les mostraré la coreografía que tengo planeada. Si siguen los pasos estoy seguro que ganaré…remos el concurso.

**Líder:** ¿Cómo fue posible que nos convenciera?

**Kisame:** Mmm… ¿lástima?

**Kakuzu:** Yo quería que se callara solamente o me iba a dejar con traumas, su voz tiene algo extraño.

**Itachi:** (Enciende el proyector y muestra imágenes de la coreografía dibujadas por él) ¿Qué les parece?

**Deidara:** Si quieres te puedo dar clases de dibujo hm

**Itachi:** ¬¬ no me interesa ser artista

**Hidan:** No le pongas tanto Deidara, se entendía claramente que eran gatos y aves.

**Itachi:** De hecho eran personas…ustedes.

**Hidan:** Ups…Deidara, deberías enseñarle a dibujar

**Itachi:** No tenemos mucho tiempo, estamos en un fic donde el espacio transcurre de una forma confina a toda lógica creada por el ser humano en su proceso de devenir. Así que sólo se los explicaré de nuevo y con detalles para que entiendan.

(Un lapsus de tiempo indefinido por la capacidad humana y fuera de toda lógica del fic y de cualquier otro después…)

**Itachi:** Ufff… ¿Entendieron?

**Todos:** Siiiii!

**Tobi:** ¿Y para qué se supone que era la tortuga?

**Itachi:** Eso lo veremos después…ahora iré a dormir ya que siento mucha pena por la pérdida de mi querida novia Ino, tan hermosa que era y no la supe aprovechar…snif snif

**Todos:** Awwww

**Líder:** No te preocupes Itachi, te aumentaré el sueldo

**Kakuzu:** No es justo!, aunque me da lástima pero…nooo, el dinero lo es todo y a mi no me han subido el sueldo en un buen tiempo!

**Hidan:** Cállate insensible ¿no ves que Itachi está sufriendo?

**Kakuzu:** No.

**Itachi:** Muchas gracias a todos, pero ahora tengo que ir a mi pieza a recomponerme de mi fracaso amoroso

(Itachi llega a su pieza, cierra la puerta y saca su celular marcando un número)

**Naruto:** ¿Alo? Itachi…Y qué tal ¿Funcionó o no el plan?

**Itachi:** Claro que si, a la perfección…Muajajaja, ahora todos están ayudándome, ingenuos.

**Naruto:** ¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría…sólo debías hacer pareja con la dramática de Ino; luego imaginé que terminaría contigo de una forma cursi y así inventé lo que le tenías que decir a cada uno de tus compañeros del Akatsuki para que cayeran en la trampa y de ayudaran en la coreografía

**Itachi:** Si, y todo gracias a mi relación con Ino y tus sabios consejos

**Naruto:** Por algo soy el psicólogo de la serie

**Itachi:** Si, no sé como pagártelo

**Naruto:** Habla con Ino, que es mi secretaria. Puedes pagar con tarjeta o efectivo; bueno ahora tengo a otros locos que atender…creo que es el turno de Gaara, por lo que tengo que colgar, adiós!

**Itachi:** Claro ¬¬UUU

(Otra vez hay un extraño corte del tiempo provocado por la fuerza externa del poder de las esferas del dragón y gracias a eso se termina este día)

**Made, día 30:** **"Preparándose"**

(6 a.m., en alguna calle del sector)

**Gai:** ¿Estás listo mí querido alumno?

**Itachi**: Sí

**Sai:** ¿Seguro?

**Itachi:** Más que nunca

**Gai:** Entonces en sus marcas, listos, ¡¡¡Fuera!!!

(Empieza a sonar la música de "Eye of a tigre"-el tema principal de Rocky- mientras Itachi –con ropa deportiva- comienza a correr por las calles de la ciudad llena de niebla)

_(8)… Risin up, back on the street did my time took my chances…(8)_

**Sai:** (Montado a caballo con un látigo en la mano siguiendo el recorrido de Itachi) ¡Apúrate plebeyo muajajaja!

**Itachi:** Ya, ya pero no me apures más!, AuCH!!!! NO ME PEGUES!!!

**Sai:** Vas muy lento maldito (censurado)!

**Itachi:** Está bien, me apuro AUcH!, te dije que la cortaras!

**Sai:** Lo siento, fue un impulso de superioridad

**Itachi:** ¬¬

_(8)… went the distance now I'm back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive  
so many times…(8)_

**Gai: **Ya llegamos a la parte más difícil, querido joven alumno Itachi, has sido muy fuerte hasta ahora pero esta es la prueba crucial de todo, si logras pasar esto, el triunfo ya estará en tus manos…como sabes mañana es la prueba y has puesto todo tu empeño en mejorar todo lo posible

**Sai:** Y gracias a nuestra ayuda, no apestas como antes, así que cuando pases esta prueba, esperamos lo mejor de ti en la competencia. Además veremos cómo entrenaste a tu grupo n.n

(8)… it happens too fast, you trade your passion for glory. Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past…(8)

**Itachi:** No se preocupen, Gay sensei, Sai…¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

**Gai:** Tienes que…

**Sai:** Tienes que…

_(8)… you must fight just to keep them alive…(8)_

**Itachi: **(Quemando la radio) Esa canción me tenía harto T.T

**Gai&Sai:** Tienes que…subir las escaleras de Rocky!!!!

**Itachi:** (Viendo las escaleras) Y eso era todo?

**Gai:** ¿Acaso no conoces el poder de las escaleras de Rocky?

**Itachi:** Ok, las subiré…

**Sai:** Vamos que se puede, Itachi!!!

**Itachi:** Uff!, no pensé que iban a ser tantos escalones (cierra los ojos y comienza a tener visiones:

**Ino:** Vamos Itachi, gana la competencia por miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Naruto:** Tienes que ampliar tu vida social

**Gai:** Vamos querido alumno, sube las escaleras del destino!!!!

**Sai:** Eres un (censurado), pero tienes que subir las escaleras n.n

**Tobi:** Tobi es un buen chico

**Ino:** Sabes que el otro día fui a comprar zapatos, pero no habían de los que yo quería así que miré a mi izquierda y vi unas botas blancas todas hermosas y lindas. Las quise comprar pero no tenía dinero suficiente, en verdad estaban súper caras, o sea tú sabes…

**Naruto:** Entonces… ¿Te gusta la pizza?

**Líder:** El baño se echó a perder y no hay fondos para arreglarlo

**Gai:** Usa esta malla verde para hacer la actuación ¿Siiiiiiiii?

**Radio:** (8)…It's the eye of the tiger, its the cream of the fight…(8)

Fin de las visiones)

**Itachi:** (Abriendo los ojos) O.o Vaya…creo que no necesito pensar en ese tipo de imágenes o me volveré loco, hey creo que-

**Gai:** (Desde abajo) Itachi, Lo lograste!!!!!!!!!!

**Sai:** Felicitaciones!

**Itachi:** Oh, estoy tan feliz (En verdad lo estaba pero no parecía estarlo)

**Gai:** Desde ahora, considérate completamente listo para la prueba de mañana.

**Itachi:** Si, un minuto… ¿Qué tiene que ver subir las escaleras con el baile?

_Nadie me respondió, pero Gai sensei me invitó a comer pizza junto a Sai también. Mañana será la prueba y con todo lo que he planeado y entrenado para que la coreografía salga a la perfección, lo más probable es que gane, aunque nunca se sabe…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin del capítulo 6!!! El próximo capítulo será el final y podrán saber qué sucederá en la competencia…pero tendrán que esperar un rato porque tengo que entregar 2 ensayos para la universidad y no creo que pueda tener el capítulo para la próxima semana- pero como este capítulo salió más largo de lo normal, lo compensa...Ahora: la sección de Sasuke!!!:

(PD): Si quieren pueden dejar sus preguntas que serán las últimas para la sección de Sasuke que a mí no se me ocurrió ninguna esta vez XD

"**La esquina poética con Sasuke"**

**Sasuke:** Hola!, sé que me extrañaron porque soy encantador, pero no hablemos de mí –_asunto que es casi imposible_…- sino es hora de contestar las preguntas, plebeyo Shikamaru, has el favor de leer

**Shikamaru:** -_No pude encontrar un trabajo mejor, que problemático_- **"****¿Podrá Ino arreglarse con Itachi?"**

**Sasuke:** Hasta el momento no pasó nada, siguiente!

**Shikamaru:** Hey, no puedes pasar así de rápido las preguntas…la gente opina que: "Puede que sí, y puede que no. Tal vez acaben emborrachandose" aunque en realidad a eso le pasa mucho a Temari, lo digo por experiencia propia; y también "no, no se van a arreglar x ke ino es rubia" sii, hay algo de razón en esto, Ino no es muy inteligente que digamos

**Sasuke:** También lo dices por experiencia propia?

**Shikamaru:** Algo así…

**Sasuke:** Lee la siguiente que no me da la gana leer

**Shikamaru:** Oye!, esa es mi frase ¬¬…**"****¿Qué tipo de hierbas vende Zetsu?"**

**Sasuke: **Les diré la verdad…esta pregunta está mala, lo que debería haber salido es:"Qué tipo de hierbas NO vende Zetsu"; se sorprenderían de lo que puede llegar a tener, tiene plantas de las que ustedes, wikipedia y yo desconocemos

**Shikamaru:**Y cómo sabes eso?

**Sasuke:** Porque soy Dios, el gran Dios Saske-kuuuun.

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬…mejor no comento esto...la siguiente: **¿Sasuke es emo?**

**Sasuke:** ¿¡Q-Queeeeeeeeé?!

**Shikamaru:** ¿Sasuke es emo?

**Sasuke:** ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!

**Shikamaru:** ¿Sasuke es-

**Sasuke:** Si ya sé lo que dice!, no lo repitas pero…Acaso creen CREEN que yo podría llegar a ser emo? Claro que no, por supuesto que no y no y NO! Estoy seguro que la opinión del pópulo está de acuerdo conmigo

**Shikamaru:** "No me cabe la menor duda"; "Si, Sasuke es emo,pokemon,harkor, y Neji tambien"" si eres emo, no te hagas" "sasuke si es emo.. kishimoto lo dibuja con los ojos delineados"…

**Sasuke:** Haber…cómo se los explico…NO SOY EMO!, qué vaya buscando venganza para matar a mi hermano, que sea un traidor de Konoha y haya dejado a mis amigos botados, que use una ropa que hace que me vea gordo, que pongan una musiquita triste cuando hablo, que hable del orgullo Uchiha y blabla, que ponga una cara angsty en todo los capítulos, que en dos capítulos hayan puesto flash backs de mi triste vida cuando era chico, que hayan matado a toda mi familia, que pongan efectos en los fondos cuando hablo de mi hermano, etc,etc, NO son razones para considerar que yo soy Emo o algo así OK?…espero haberlo aclarado.

**Shikamaru:** Si Sasuke, ahora nos queda mucho más claro –_que eres más emo de lo que pensábamos-_**¿Podrán Deidara y Sasori ganar el suficiente dinero para ir de vacaciones y comprarse una casa decente?**

**Sasuke: **Pff, emo creían que era…Ehhh, no puedo revelar esa información todavía porque será entregada en el próximo capítulo, así que pueden quedarse con las dudas por ahora.

**Shikamaru:** **¿Es la realidad cognoscitiva y abstracta lo que se entiende como razonamiento imaginativo de la fuerza metafísica y psicológica del ser humano en relación al pensamiento de desfondamiento?**

**Sasuke: **O.o!!! (Música del exorcista de fondo) Ehhhh…

**Shikamaru: **Yo creo que la realidad cognoscitiva no es lo que se entiende a la razón del ser porque lo abstracto es parte fundamental del constructo en el aspecto humano, por así decir, sin embargo si nos enfocamos en la parte del desfondamiento, las cosas pueden cambiar porque ya no estamos hablando de constructo en sí sino más bien, una parte del devenir más abstracto de lo normal… ¿Qué opinas Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Eeeeh, yo…esteee…claro, si. Eso mismo, eso mismo.

**Shikamaru: **¿Te has dado cuenta que nuestra sección está durando más que el propio fic?

**Sasuke:** Será porque es mi sección, el público me ama, tú sólo eres un mero relleno…Aunque si lo pienso bien toda mi sección no es más que un relleno, de hecho…¡Casi todo Naruto es un relleno!

**Shikamaru:** Ahora vienen las preguntas del público, Rinix se pregunta: **¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina"**

**Sasuke:** Los dinosaurios, después evolucionaron a las gallinas y de ahí se hicieron los huevos de gallina

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬ bieen, la siguiente de Rinix, es para ti Sasuke: **porque no sales del closet? que mira que es mejor liberarse de eso, que no es nada malo y no tienes porque sentirte mal por ser gay y porque te guste Naruto, no hay nada de malo en eso**

**Sasuke:** No puedo salir del closet

**Shikamaru:** Porque ya salió

**Sasuke:** NOOO!, porque no soy gay.

**Shikamaru:** Sólo que no le gustan las mujeres.

**Sasuke:** Exacto…Oye!

**Shikamaru:** Una pregunta de BH.KN: **¡¿Komo es posible ke pasen tantas kosas en 15 minutos?!?!?!**

**Sasuke: **A Ino pueden pasarle muchas cosas en 15 minutos, es increíble pero cierto, una vez la atropellaron, se levantó sin ningún rasguño, se pintó la cara y se peinó y fue a comprarse zapatos en menos de 10 minutos.

**Shikamaru: **Otra pregunta, la última por Puropuu: **"****cuando kabuto saldra del closet y expresara abiertamente su amor por orochimaru?"**

**Sasuke:** Yo creo que está más que claro que salió del closet desde que empezó la serie

**Shikamaru:** Igual que en tu caso

**Sasuke:** Exacto…Oye!!!

**Shikamaru:** Y esas fueron las preguntas, ya se terminó todo…Por cierto Neko-chan quería aparecer en esta sección y te mandó saludos

**Sasuke:** Si, si, gracias a todas mis fangirls, ya que a los hombres que ven Naruto no les debo caer muy bien porque soy perfecto

**Shikamaru:** Un perfecto idiota

**Sasuke:** Dijiste algo?

**Shikamaru.** Si, Adiós!!

**Sasuke:** Si, hasta la próxima e-e-e-e-e-so es todo amigos!

**Shikamaru:** Un minuto, antes que apaguen las luces del estudio ¿Cuánto me van a pagar por esto? Digo…soportar a Sasuke no es muy entretenido y ni siquiera me han pagado por la primera vez que aparecí en esta esquina!!!,

**Sasuke:** Bah!, que el público responde si quiere; por si no sabías a mi ya me pagaron jajaja

**Shikamaru:** Nooooooooooooooooo; Páguenme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya, al fin terminó el capítulo XD. Recuerden que para dudas, quejas, comentarios, preguntas, etc etc, manden reviews!!

Ahora respondo los reviews porque prometí que lo haría en este capítulo XDD:

**Neko no Saint: **Por lo menos ahora Itachi encontró un lugar donde estar, aunque no soporten que hable XD. Y sí, Ino es una melodramática de primera pero sirvió para que los del Akatsuki le tuvieran compasión a Itachi (de algo que sirva, digo yo). Ahora sobre Sai…es un poco extremista pero ayudó a Itachi en su travesía ( y sobrevivió XD) Gracias por el review n.n saludos!!

**Brenda Jet Aime: **Creo que Sasuke se está controlando –un poco…muy poco- pero es porque ahora tiene más tiempo para aparecer en el fic, en su esquina poética versión XL con Shikamaru XD. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá si Itachi gana la competencia o no con la ayuda de Sai también – a costa de golpes e insultos, aunque igual los resiste-. Chao!! Y grx por el review!!

**Puropuu: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo n.n. Y si, Kisame participará en el equipo de Itachi (cómo podría faltar…) Y gracias por comentar sobre si Sasuke es emo o no (y todos concuerdan que sí, en desgracia para Sasuke) y también por la pregunta sobre Kabuto XD Saludos!

**Rinix: **Es que la parte cursi era indispensable –hasta con la forma de narración y todo aunque no podría saber aún si ellos seguirán después de las grabaciones… Muchas gracias por haber dejado preguntas y por la aclaración sobre Sasuke!! –si al final todos tenemos claro que es emo, aunque lo niege-

**...Jibril Hikari...: **Bueno, ahora está la continuación a la escena de amor cursi entre Itachi e Ino; pero gracias a eso pudo conseguir un equipo –aunque Sai lo sigue molestando con sus apodos, algo es algo-. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá si Sasori puedo o no conseguir su baño privado y una casa decente. Saludos n.n y gracias!!!

**Denisuki: **Jaja no importa que te demores en dejar reviews, ya que yo me demoro más en dejar los capítulos XD. En este capítulo ya se supo porqué Itachi necesitaba a Ino –más el indispensable apoyo psicológico de Naruto-. Y Shikamaru no pudo renunciar, y tampoco le han pagado al pobre pero quizás consiga otro trabajo paralelo si es que no le da la flojera (aunque anda muy trabajador, todo sea por el dinero). Muchas gracias por responder las preguntas, así las puedo ocupar – ya que me da flojera pensar qué responder XD- Besos! Y cuídate mucho!!

**BH.KN: **Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic n.n y muchas gracias por responder las preguntas raras y sin sentido que dejé al final de capítulo XD y por dejar una pregunta también. Espero que te vaya bien-yo odiaba naturales ¬¬- chao!

**Neko-chan: **Gracias por el review! Y me alegro que te guste la historia, me acordé de agregarte a la esquina poética con Sasuke XD, así le mandaste saludos desde Shikamaru que se acuerda de leer.

**Arisu-chan: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic, aunque está terminando, pero trataré de hacer un buen final, saludos y cuídate!!!

**Ade-loves-sasunaru-4ever: **Jajaja, sii, es que Zetsu parece traficante de marihuana XD. Mm..creo que Dana significa "maestro", bueno, así lo traducen en los capítulos de Naruto shippuden; nosé si será por el contexto también que se relaciona la palabra…bueno… mejor no divago más XD . Gracias por el review!!!


	7. especial de la esquina poética

**Capítulo e****special: "La esquina poética de Sasuke"**- versión extendida-

**Sasuke: **Hola, sé que me extrañaron mucho y quizás hasta lloraron, pero no se preocupen porque ya estoy de vuelta y con un capítulo extra de relleno.

**Shikamaru:** Yo también vine porque mi contrato acaba hoy, después de este capítulo termina nuestro relleno.

**Sasuke:** MI relleno, tu eres el relleno del relleno así que no cuentas

**Shikamaru:** Como sea ¬¬, al menos ya encontré un nuevo trabajo!

**Sasuke:** Si, si, a nadie le importa. En fin, creo que es hora de leer las preguntas que dejó el público, procede a leerlas plebeyo Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** Bien, la primera es de omtatelo y dice: _"__¿Porqué en la serie se plantea tan insistentemente el problema ontológico? cómo defines el ser? existe alguna relación entre la constante de las repeticiones del pasado en Naruto y la teoría del eterno retorno?"_

**Sasuke: **Supongo que la que hizo el fic no tenía nada mejor que escribir y empezó a divagar, ah! Y el ser soy yo, porque soy perfecto y bueno, eso.

**Shikamaru: **Bien vagas tus respuestas no-querido Sasuke. De todas formas creo que los flash backs no son la teoría del eterno retorno, son meramente…rellenos de Kishimoto, realmente no son necesarias pero para que la gente que lee Naruto quede feliz al saber más saber más acerca de sus personajes favoritos, lo escribe.

**Sasuke:** ZZzzZZZZ… ah, qué…terminaste?

**Shikamaru:** Noop, Omtatelo dice: "_Shikamaru te amo_" . JA!, a mí, no a ti idiota Saske-kun! Lerolerolero!!! Ejem, listo ya terminé.

**Sasuke:** Mmm, seguramente se equivocó de nombre así que no te hagas ilusiones.

**Shikamaru:** Ok, Puroppu me manda sus condolencias por soportarte. No se preocupen sé como es estar con idiotas como él.

**Sasuke:** Yo no soy idiota!

**Shikamaru:** También te desea la muerte y a tu hermano le manda un beso porque dice que es perfecto.

**Sasuke:** Itachi es un perfecto idiota, seguramente le lava al cerebro a la gente para hacerles creer que es cool pero no, lo mataré y colgaré sus sesos en un cuadro.

**Shikamaru:** Sasuke…necesitas un psicólogo pronto. Bueno, recibimos varias preguntas de Denisuki sobre las figuras de Naruto las cuales son todo un éxito de ventas: _"__¿Cuánto miden los muñecos de Naruto? Digo, porque en mi cuarto hay ya tantos y tantísimos muñecos que no creo que quepan muchos más...  
¿Los muñecos explosivos son tan potentes como una granada o tanto como una bomba nuclear? ¿Podría volar un edificio con ellos?"_

**Sasuke: **(Saca un papel de su bolsillo) Mmm… miden 15 centímetros, y los explosivos pueden romper una habitación de 3x4 mts, aunque si pagan más pueden tener unos más potentes y su grado de destrucción es equivalente a lo que paguen, la más barata vale 10 dólares.

**Shikamaru:** ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

**Sasuke:** Ya te lo dije plebeyo, soy el –gran- Dios Saske-kuuun, lo sé todo.

**Shikamaru:** T.TUUU Claaaaaaaro. Otra pregunta de BH.KN: "_¿es si pero no por ke es la realidad abstrakta la fuerza del pensamiento del ser NO humano ke es un sopapin kon la kabeza n el water y de pasta dental de web-kam de ponster kon la irrealidad realista del anime kon papas fritas y goma para armar y komer de naturales, sociales,musika, ingles, lenguaje, mates, gimnacia, teknologika, religion, koncejo de kurso, orientacion, jefatura, filosofia y artes visuales con respecto a el grado de maldad ke hay en el mundo y ke se podria generar x dante torobolino el magito explosivo de 31 minutos y una figurita de Deidara juntas el paro cerebral y de tiempo ke puede sufrir una persona relacionado kon el akcidente ke tuve a los 4 años y no tener frenillo de debajo de la lengua(komo yo, despues del akcidente)parecido a el libro"una lagrima para el juez_"".

Que es lo mismo que decir_: ¿Sasuke porqué no aceptas que eres emo?_

**Sasuke:** Argh! Ya hablamos de eso la otra vez y creo que dejé más que claro que no soy emo, no pienso gastar mi preciado tiempo en esto.

**Shikamaru:** Rinix pregunta: "_Sasuke ¿cuando dejarás de ser emo? (creo que nunca, pero a ver que me responde)"_

**Sasuke:** Nunca he sido emo, jamás seré emo y por eso que no puedo dejar de serlo.

**Shikamaru:** Cosmo Uzumaki dice: "_si es EMO -uff, mas que obvio XP" _y BH.KN dice: ""Sasuke, si eres EMO""

**Sasuke: **(Se tapa las orejas con las manos) LALALALALALALALA no escucho, no escucho, no escuho…

**Shikamaru: **Pero al menos hay alguien que te defiende, deberías darle las gracias

**Sasuke: **Ufff, al fin alguien que reconoce que no soy emo.

**Shikamaru: **El mensaje es de Ade loves sasunaru 4ever y dice: "_Sasuke, no te preocupes cariñet yo se que no eres emo aunque si q deberías salir del armario porque se te nota mucho..."_

**Sasuke:** ¿Ves?..un minuto…Yo no soy gay

**Shikamaru:** Lo sé, solo te dan asco las mujeres.

**Sasuke:** Exacto, eso era lo que quería decir.

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬ OK…Denisuki hizo una serie de preguntas para ti Sasuke, espero que estés listo para responderlas.

**Sasuke:** Como siempre, plebeyo.

**Shikamaru:** "¿Cuántos kilos (toneladas) de gomina te echas en la cabeza para conseguir tener un peinado tan resistente (emo)?", eso es cierto, te pareces a los de Kudai…que miedo.

**Sasuke:** Mi peinado no es emo!, y tampoco le hecho nada, es natural.

**Shikamaru:** ¿Eso quiere decir que eres emo desde el nacimiento?

**Sasuke:** NOOOOO!! (Se tapa las orejas con las manos) LALALALALA no escucho, no escucho….

**Shikamaru:** Segunda pregunta: "¿Itachi te hacía cosas (indecorosas) de pequeño? ¿Te gustaban y por eso cuando se fue (y dejó de hacértelas) decidiste matarlo?"

**Sasuke:** En realidad no, además de que mató a toda mi familia me dejó con el trauma de cuando cantaba sus canciones de Britney Spears. Aún tengo pesadillas en las noches, nooo, no quiero escuchar eso!!!

**Shikamaru:** ¿Tan mal cantaba?

**Sasuke:** Por tu bien, no creo que quieras saber eso

**Shikamaru:** O.o. Tercera pregunta: "¿Quién fue la persona (el hombre) que salió en tu primer sueño erótico?"

**Sasuke:** Ehhh…no lo recuerdo

**Shikamaru:** Mentira.

**Sasuke:** Verdad.

**Shikamaru:** Mentira.

**Sasuke:** Verdad!

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, todos sabemos que fue **(Mujajaja no lo sabrán –mensaje modificado por Saske-kun-)**, así que sigamos con la otra: "_¿Es verdad que eres frígido?"_

**Sasuke:** (8) …Hey hey yo yo I don´t like your girlfriend, hey hey yo yo, I think you need a new one…(8) :D

**Shikamaru: **HEY SASUKEMO!!

**Sasuke:** Aah!!!, eeeeh, sí es cierto.

**Shikamaru:** _"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que te fueras con Orochi? ¿Es un buen suplente de tu hermano?"_

**Sasuke:** Se supone que fui a entrenar con ese Michael Jackson, pero resultó ser un idiota y---

**Shikamaru:** NOOOOO, Sasuke no cuentes los spoilers!!

**Sasuke**:Ok, pero al final de la serie se descubre que**(Mujajaja no lo sabrán –mensaje modificado por Shikamaru-) **y después muere **(Mujajaja no lo sabrán –mensaje modificado por Shikamaru-) **y bueno se acaba la serie como en el 2020

**Shikamaru: **Gracias por contarme el final ¬¬

**Sasuke:** De nada n.n

**Shikamaru: **Y cómo supis… ahh, porque eres el Dios Saske-kuuun

**Sasuke:** Nooo, porque soy el GRAN DIOS Saske-kunnn, por eso.

**Shikamaru:** Ah. Siguiente!! De Denisuki para la autora _"¿Alguna vez revelarás cuáles son todas las palabras censuradas?"_

**Sasuke:** Aquí tengo una carta y dice_: "No, porque no quiero que queden con traumas n.n, aunque después de ver como Sasuke se vuelve emo ya no creo que puedan tener otros traumas"_ ARGh! Que no soy emo! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo?!

**Shikamaru:** Las que sean necesarias Saske-kun. Bueno, mucha gente dice que Sai es raro y que debería salir del closet o algo así, por lo que se comunicó conmigo por fax y les dice: "_(censurado) n.n_" Mmm al menos fue directo y preciso en sus palabras

**Saske:** Hey, por qué cambiaron mi nombre!?, es "Sasuke", el "Saske" se ocupa en otras ocasiones.

**Shikamaru:** Es lo mismo, de todas formas nadie pronuncia la "U" de tu nombre y así es más corto. Estas son las preguntas de Neko no Saint: _"__¿Cuando te le declaras a Naruto?"_

**Saske:** Nunca

**Shikamaru:** Al final de la serie porque tienen que alargarla y como está emo quizás se le pase; además necesitan acarrear el público femenino y masculino hasta el final.

**Saske:** Arreglen mi nombre!, y noo, no me confesaré a Naruto nunca!nunca!nunca!, porque en los doujinshis ya lo han hecho 500 veces y no pienso hacerlo

**Shikamaru: **T.TUU, la otra: _"¿Aun quieres matar a Itachi, aun después de que va a bailar ballet y tu podrías burlarte de él de por vida?_

**Saske:** Claro que sí, si no lo hago seré em--- angsty para siempre y no puedo permitirme eso; además me burlaré de su fantasma de por vida Mujajaja!

**Shikamaru: **Esta es una para Naruto, también de Neko:** "**_C__uando veras que es inútil tratar de que Sasuke regrese a Konoha y deje a Orochimaru? (doble sentido tiene la cosa xD) Aunque podrías ver si lo encelas con alguien xD y Sasuke sale del closet xD"_

**Saske:**AAHhhhhahhahhah (se pone las manos en las orejas) LALALALA no escucho, no escucho, no escucho…

**Shikamaru:** Llamaré a Naruto por mi celular (Llamando…)

**Naruto:** Hola Shikamaru!, ¿que quieres?...estoy en una cita, a que no sabes con quien?

**Shikamaru:** ¿Con Sakura?

**Naruto:** Noo Y.Y, con Temari

**Shikamaru:** Q-Qué?!

**Naruto:** Si, vino al psicólogo.

**Shikamaru:** Fiuuf, bien que respondes a…( le hace la pregunta)???

**Naruto: **De hecho Sasuke se dio cuenta que Michael Jackson era un idiota y—

**Shikamaru:** NOOOO, no cuentes los spoilers!!! –_otro idiota más noooo-_

**Naruto: **Entonces no puedo decir que

**Shikamaru:** No

**Naruto:** Y…

**Shikamaru:** NOOOOO!

**Naruto: **Está bien, está bien… Yo creo que Sasuke ya salió del closet hace rato.

**Saske:** (Todavía con las manos en las orejas) LALALALA no escucho, no escucho-

**Naruto: **Un minuto…esa fue la voz de Sasuke?...SASUKE REGRESAAAA!!!! O sino Kishimoto me obligará a buscarte hasta la China si es necesario y no quiero morir así que REGRESAAAAAA POR FAVOR!!!!!!!

**Shikamaru:** Deja de gritar por el teléfono!, me vas a dejar sordo. Por cierto, Rinix pregunta cuanto cuesta la sesión.

**Naruto:** Mmm, dependo de lo (censurado) de la mente que estés, si estás como Temari son como 15 dólares, pero si estás como Neji o Gaara yo diría que unos 60

**Shikamaru:** Hey! Konoha está llena de gente friki, debes hacerte un montón de dinero con esto!

**Naruto:** Ni que lo digas kukuku…Ahora soy millonario.

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, ahora voy a tener que cortar porque casi no me queda dinero en el celular y no quiero ir a comprar la tarjeta porque es problemático

**Naruto:** E-Espera… Vuelve Sasuke!!! Me casaré contigo si es necesario pero vuelve!!!, ya no quiero que me manden a más misiones estúpidas por tu culpa, no quiero ser más el protagonista, sólo quiero ganar dinero – y comer ramen- SASUKEEEEEE!!!!!---

**Shikamaru:** Ups, se fue todo el dinero que tenía. En fin, creo que ya nos quedan pocas preguntas ¿no es verdad Saske?

**Saske:** Si, es verdad plebeyo miserable y vago. Lee la otra de Rinix.

**Shikamaru:** Como usted diga oh Gran Dios Saske-kun: _"¿porque Kishimoto te dibuja con cara de mujer, es que te tiene bronca o qué?"_

**Saske:** Yo no tengo cara de mujer!, ¿es que no han visto a Haku o a Deidara?

**Shikamaru:** Buen punto. La siguiente y es para mí: _"¿como te aguantas a Sasuke tanto tiempo?, eres muy valiente" _La verdad no lo sé, supongo porque me pagan por eso.

**Saske:** Yo soy totalmente aguantable.

**Shikamaru:** Ehhh, no.

**Saske:** Y Bueno, se acabaron las preguntas, adiós y hasta nunca porque me voy a tomar unas vacaciones mientras ustedes se quedan en sus casas haciendo tareas A-HA!.

**Shikamaru:** Espera Saske, antes de que te vayas tengo que dar los resultados de mi investigación.

**Saske:** ¿Investigación? De qué estás hablando?

**Shikamaru:** Supongo que te habrás dado cuentas de que no eras el único personaje emo de Naruto: Neji, Gaara, Sakura (cuando te fuiste), Naruto (después que te fuiste), en fin. Casi un 60 por ciento lo son y el otro 30 porciento es Angty y lo que sobra son relativamente normales.

**Saske:** A qué quieres llegar con esto?

**Shikamaru:** A que descubrí el porqué de esta teoría. Saske, todos nosotros estábamos equivocados: no es que los personajes sean emos o angstys o cosas frikiis, la verdad es que la serie de Naruto…

**Saske:** Qué , qué cosa??? Dilo ahora!!!!

**Shikamaru:** La serie de Naruto se está volviendo (música del exorcista de fondo)…( Ta-ta-taaaaaaaaaaán) UN MANGA SHOJO!

**Saske:** Noo, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Shikamaru:** Esa es la dura realidad Saske…

**Saske:** No puede ser, p-pero así todas las piezas encajan perfectamente… esto quiere decir que…que…

(Aquí parte la imaginación de Saske de cómo será el final de Naruto)

(Voz de narrador de cuentos de hadas): _Una mañana cualquiera en el bello pueblo de Konoha, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol salía y las nubes estaban bonitas._

**Naruto: **(en su pieza comiendo dulces) MMM…que mañana tan bella, creo que es hora de ir a entrenar, jijiji, espero que Sakura-chan esté tan bella como siempre awww. Aunque aún siento nostalgia por Sasuke pero…

(TocTocToc)

**Naruto:** Eh?, me pregunto quién será. Iré a abrir la puerta…¿Quién es?

**Sasuke:** Soy Sasuke!

**Naruto:** (¡?) ¿A quién vienes a buscar?

**Sasuke:** A tiiiiiiii

**Naruto:** Ya es tarde!

**Sasuke:** ¿Por qué?

**Naruto:** Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti (8)…Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta (8)

**Sasuke:** (8) Jamás te pude comprender (8)

**Naruto:** (8) Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, Que no te desean (8)

**Sasuke:** (8) Estás mintiendo ya lo sé... (8)

**Naruto:** (8) Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso tienes experiencia... (8)

(Termina la imaginación de Sasuke)

**Saske:** NOOOOOOOOO, cof cof, (Cae al piso con ataques compulsivos) NOoOoOoouuu, Kyaaaa!!!, ya me volví un personaje shojo, No, No ,NOOO!!!

**Shikamaru:** (Le pega una bofetada a Saske) ¡Tranquilízate!, tienes que guardar la calma

**Saske:** No, no puedo!!!

**Shikamaru:** Vas a tener que hacerlo, o te aseguro que el final será peor de lo que te imaginas.

**Saske:** Antes creía que el final sería otro, pero viendo las cosas de este modo…Nooo Por favor, noooo!!! ¿No hay forma de revertirlo?

**Shikamaru:** Creo que ya es muy tarde, quizás tengamos que aceptar la triste realidad.

**Saske:** NUNCA!, lo aceptarán sobre mi cadáver. Ahora tengo que ir a arreglar esto junto a mi grupo de plebeyos ociosos: Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin! (Empieza a silbar como para llamar perros) Vengan cuando les digo!!

**Karin:** Oh Gran y hermoso Saske-kun!, hemos venido como nos pidió,¿puedo besarle los pies?

**Saske:** No, ahora no, pero puedes limpiar los zapatos que traje de repuesto. Juugo de las nieves, tienes la dirección de la casa de Kishimoto?

**Juugo:** Mis aves cantantes salieron en busca de la dirección, pero nos dimos cuenta que estamos atrapados en un fic y ya era imposible comunicarnos con Kishimoto antes porque sólo somos personajes de papel que luego fueron adaptados a la televisión, señor Oh Gran Dios Saske-kun,

**Saske:** Rayos!, se me había olvidado…tendré que pensar en otra cosa…bueno por mientras iré de vacaciones y quizás se me ocurra antes de que….no, no quiero recordarlo o me darán ataques nerviosos.

**Karin:** Aquí están sus zapatos, Señor Saske-kun…hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti?

**Saske**: Sí, cállate. Bueno Shikamaru y espectadores, me tengo que ir, Adiós, nos vemos en algun otro fic si me contratan de nuevo!, y espero que se me ocurra un plan antes de que pase lo peor.

**Shikamaru:** Pensar en ideas para que Naruto no se transforme en un manga shojo es problemático así que dormiré hasta que se acabe la serie, adiós. Y no olviden lavarse los dientes después de cada comida!!!

-

Fin del especial de **"La esquina poética de Sasuke", **con Saske-kun y Shikamaru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! Al fin regresé y terminé este capítulo. Perdón por el retraso pero tenía que hacer muchas cosas estas semanas y no tenía mucho tiempo de escribir, la buena noticia es que ya casi termino el último capítulo de Made (Me estaba saliendo muy largo y si lo unía con la esquina poética saldría más largo aún así que tuve que hacer este especial XD) y probablemente lo deje el miércoles y así sabrán cómo terminará Itachi en la competencia

Muchas gracias a los que leen y también a los que dejaron sus lindos reviews y que me animan a seguir la historia (y me dejaron preguntas n.n): Omtatelo, Puroppu, MayTsunade8, BH.KN, Denisuki, Brenda Jet aime, neko no Saint, Rinix, Cosmo Uzumaki, Ade-loves-sasunaru-4ever y Cathy the reader or Neko chan

Dejen reviews para saber sus comentarios y opiniones n.n

Hasta el capítulo final!!!


	8. La competencia, final

Me di cuenta que nunca dejé un disclaimer en los capítulos anteriores, ahora lo hago XD- más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?- NO!-

**Disclaimer:** Itachi no es mío, Naruto tampoco, los del Akatsuki menos, ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ustedes ya saben a quién si, por lo que este disclaimer es casi inútil.

----

---Interrumpimos este programa para dar un informe especial---

**Presentador de Noticias:** Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para anunciar que dos individuos; Un chico de edad indefinida y una mujer de unos 18 años, han sido detenidos por la venta ilegal de figuras de Naruto, a esto se suma la indemnización por evasión de impuestos y el alegato de los inventores de los capítulos relleno de Naruto, vamos con la nota.

**Shikamaru:** Hola presentador cuyo nombre no tengo idea como es, he estado haciendo averiguaciones y tenemos una nota con dos de los guionistas:

**Matsumoto:** (Bajo la pantalla del televisor sale: "Guionista del relleno de Naruto y objeto de odio por el público de la serie") Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi casa cuando de repente entró una gran bomba por mi ventana, por suerte estaba en el baño…

**Ryuuga** He tenido constantes dolores en mi espalda desde que esos muñecos del demonio se empezaron a vender, creo que tienen una maldición o algo así, también entraron a mi casa 5 bombas.

**Shikamaru:** Reportamos un encuentro con los susodichos vendedores y esto es lo que respondieron ante nuestras cámaras.

**Chico Pelirrojo:** (tenemos que proteger su identidad) Nooo, mis vacaciones…mi casa gigante…mi baño privado…NoooOooOooOoOo!!!!

**Chica Rubia:** ¡¡¡Ya les he dicho que no me llamo chica rubia!!!, ven para acá maldito (censurado) que voy a –piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

**Shikamaru:** Bueno…tuvimos unos pequeños altercados con la cámara; quiero mandarle saludos al camarógrafo que ahora nos está viendo desde el hospital a menos que hasta esta hora haya muerto.

**Presentador:** ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Quedaron presos?

**Shikamaru:** En realidad no. Tenían suficiente dinero para pagar la fianza, los impuestos y para arreglar las casas de los guionistas del relleno de Naruto ah! Y también enviarlos a un psicólogo, aunque después de todo lo que tuvieron que pagar, quedaron más pobres que una rata

**Presentador:** Muchas gracias por la nota Shikamaru, ese chico pelirrojo tiene mucha suerte de tener a una novia tan sexy como ella

**Shikamaru:** Sieee ¬¬UUU, que problemático, mejor me dedico a hacer clases de yoga.

**Presentador:** Claro, ahora volvemos con su programa habitual, pero antes el consejo del día: "No vayan al baño sin antes asegurarse que haya papel higiénico", adiós n.n

-

**Made capítulo Final: "La competencia"**

_Creo que nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, bueno sin contar la vez en que tenía que darle explicaciones al líder por chocar su auto o la vez que casi me pillan llorando en el final de __Chobits…bueno, bueno, el punto es que estaba nervioso por la competencia y aún no salíamos de la Akatsuki-cueva…_

**Itachi:** Oigan! Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde!!!

**Líder:** Ya voy!, estoy buscando los trajes que nos dijiste que usáramos

**Itachi:** Son los mismos que llevamos puestos ¬¬

**Líder:** Cierto, se me había olvidado

**Deidara:** Pufff!, y quieres que usemos esto, que poco fashion hum, esto pasó de moda hace 2 días en París

**Itachi:** Deidara, cállate.

**Deidara:** Solo decía no más, hum

**Kisame:** (Quien estaba sentado en el asiento de conductor) Eehhh…creo que el auto no tiene bencina.

**Itachi:** Oh Dios! Qué haremos, mi carrera como bailarín estará acabada para siempre, no puede ser OMG, noooOoo!

**Kisame: (**Golpea a Itachi en la cara) Cálmate idiota!, ni siquiera tienes una carrera como bailarín, de hecho…Ni siquiera sé desde cuando te empezó a gustar esto, estás rarito, solo te ayudamos por pena.

**Itachi:** Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso…no me gusta bailar!, no sé por qué llamé a los productores de "Made"

**Zetsu:** ¿Los llamaste hace 4 semanas?

**Itachi:** Si, algo así ¿Por qué?

**Zetsu:** Mmmm, debió haber sido por "Eso"

**Deidara:** Hummmmm...Ah!, te refieres a "Eso" o a "ESO"

**Zetsu:** A "Eso"

**Itachi:** Hey…¿Qué es eso de eso?

**Deidara:** De "Eso" Itachi, no de eso.

**Itachi:** Ok,ok, pero qué es "Eso"

**Zetsu:** Bueno compañero Itachi, verás que hace 4 semanas…

(-Flash Back- **Naruto:** (Desde su oficina) Noooo otro flash back más en la serie y me suicidaré!!!-)

**Zetsu:** (Cantándole a una flor de su habitación) (8) Imagine me and you (I do), I think about you day and night, its only right…(8)

**Líder:** (Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Zetsu) Hey!, la policía va a llegar en menos de cinco minutos a revisar la casa

**Zetsu:** ¿Por qué?

**Líder:** No estoy seguro, sólo averigüé que piensan que alguien de aquí vende drogas o algo así, bueno nadie de nosotros lo hace por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos pero es para que escondas todas las cosas estúpidas que tienes en tu habitación antes que lleguen…y por cierto esa flor ya tiene novio.

**Zetsu:** Nooooouuuu!

**Líder:** Adiós, voy a ir a hornear un pastel así que no me molesten. (Sale de la habitación)

**Zetsu:** Rayos…tengo que hacer algo para borrar la evidencia; si se dan cuenta de todo lo que tengo estaré perdido pero no puedo quemar las plantas afuera o se darán cuenta O.o Qué hago ahora?!, ¡No me interesa tu opinión flor traidora! (Zetsu sale de su habitación)

**Deidara:** Hey Zetsu, ¿me prestas pasta de dientes?

**Zetsu:** Deidara, amigo mío…¿Sabes quién no está en casa?

**Deidara:** Primero que todo, no soy tu amigo y segundo, creo que Itachi no está porque fue a comprar algo.

**Zetsu:** Muajajaja, perfecto (Entra nuevamente a su habitación)

**Deidara:** ¿¿¿Y mi pasta de dientes, hum???

**Zetsu:** Llevaré todas estas plantas a la pieza de Itachi y las quemaré, lo siento queridas amiguis snif snif , pero no me queda otra, siempre las tendré en mi corazón de vegetal.

(1 Hora después)

**Itachi:** ( Entrando a su habitación) Jejeje, al fin tengo las hentai del mes..un minuto…cof…cod, algo huele extraño…O Dios MíO! NEcEsiTo Estar en MTV! Como no lo había Pensado anTEs!! SiSIisiii, LlamarÉ Por TeléfoNo Y dirÉ Que Quiero Ser Un Bailarín, Con Tutú Y Todo!! Jijiji, Siempre a sido Mi Sueño, desde Ahora, Yu-huuu Veo LA múSica!!...AsÍ Se Debe SenTir Estar En el MaNgEkYo SharinGan..LeroLEro, sOy Como Una Comadreja Emo...( marcando los números para llamar a la televisión) Alóoooo MTV????, Saben que…

(Fin del Flash Back)

**Zetsu:** Y Bueno, así fue como sucedió todo, lo siento Itachi

**Itachi:** O.o

**Zetsu:** ¿Itachi, estás bien?

**Itachi:** O.o

**Kisame:** No es tan malo, ahora puedes ganar un trofeo y un auto nuevo.

**Itachi:** No lo entienden!, ¿¡¡Saben acaso lo que se siente saber que entraste a esto drogado!!?, ahora todo encaja: Por qué hablo tanto, por qué estoy en un fic estúpido, por qué estoy bailando, por qué estuve con una novia tonta, por qué el cielo es azul, por qué la realidad cuantitativa es interferida por la metafísica de los elementos plasmáticos…

**Kisame:** Bueno…Ya estás metido en todo esto, y nos metiste a nosotros también

**Líder:** Es cierto, venimos a ganar esa estúpida competencia de niñas ricas y ganaremos esa competencia de niñas ricas y consentidas.

**Itachi.** Es-Es cierto!, ya pasé por mucho como para perder, además va haber comida gratis

**Kakuzu:** Comida gratis, auto gratis, trofeos gratis…GRATIS!!, Qué estamos esperando!!

**Kisame:** Que el auto funcione…

**Deidara:** Olvidemos el auto, para eso tengo la técnica de crear arte, hum

**Kisame:** Has uno de esos pajarracos para llegar pronto

**Deidara:** No son pajarracos!!! Son obras de arte, ARTE!!! ( Hace un pajarraco -**Deidara:** Escultura artística!!!-, Ok, escultura artística para llevar a todos los del Akatsuki al concurso de Baile)

-

(--- Llegan al lugar del concurso---)

_Creo que tengo que hacer nuevamente el POV de este capítulo porque nadie lo hace por mí. En fin, ya llegamos al lugar del concurso, es igual al de la película de las cheerleaders, con un escenario gigante y con sillas para el público delante de éste, las sillas eran de roble barnizado con un color café caramelo y…no entraré en detalles ridículos e inútiles pero entre los asistentes se encontraban Gay sensei con un letrero gigante que decía "Vamos joven alumno, sé que lo puedes lograr el triunfo con el poder de la juventud" ( No sé como cabía todo eso), también estaba Sai con otro que decía " Itachi, sé que eres un (censurado) pero tienes que ganar o siempre serás un (censurado) con falta de (censurado) que no puede hacer ni una (censurado)". También estaba mi psicólogo consejero Naruto saludándome pero no veía por ninguna parte a ella, mi ex novia Ino._

**Itachi:** -_No no la veía en ninguna parte, se supone que me apoyaría pero…-_

**Ino:** Hey Itachi…

**Itachi:** -_No sé que sucedió con nosotros, no lo sé_-

**Ino: **Itachi querido…

**Itachi:** –_No sé ni siquiera donde está el baño-_

**Ino: **ESCÚCHAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ITACHIIII!!!!

**Itachi:** Aps, Ino… estabas al lado mío y no te había visto.

**Ino:** Así es, vine a verte. No hemos hablado en harto tiempo ¿cierto?, te podría contar todo lo que me ha sucedido pero esto ya comenzará y no te quiero quitar más tiempo, sólo quería decirte una cosa.

**Itachi:** ¿Qué?

**Ino:** ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de separarnos?

**Itachi:** En realidad me contaste más historias que las que las que hay en la Biblia y el Corán juntos.

**Ino:** No, no tan atrás, fue en el día emo en que nos separamos, cuando prometiste que ganarías esta…

**Itachi:** (Tomando las manos de Ino) No te preocupes, pronto volverás a se mi novia y sentirás orgullo por mi…aunque sea bailando ballet como un idiota y haciendo porras, en fin, igual te recuperaré y volverás a quererme como antes – _Y así podré manipular a los del Akatsuki por medio de la lástima kukuku, además tendré novia y no seré un rechazado por la sociedad, aunque ya me rechazan y me da lo mismo -_

**Ino:** Itachi, Nunca he dejado de quererte! Te estaré apoyando entre las gradas y cuando escuches mi voz, aférrate a ella. Ah! Y toma este gorro con orejitas de osito que tejí para ti (Lo pone en la cabeza de Itachi)

**Itachi:** T.T Lo haré, pero ándate luego que no quiero escuchar más discursos cursis

**Ino: **Oki Doki n.n (Se pierde entre el público)

**Itachi:** Al fin se fue; ¿Y qué hago con este gorro todavía?…aunque está calentito. (Itachi va a reunirse con su grupo)

**Líder:** ¿Recuperaste a tu novia tonta?

**Itachi: **Aún no, tengo que ganar la competencia primero o no podré estar con ella nunca más.

**Kakuzu: **OMG! Vieron el auto? ¡Es un Jaguar!

**Deidara:** Hey Chicos!, Sasori no Danna está entre el público en una silla de ruedas y con oxígeno, ahí nos está haciendo señas. Me mandó un mensaje de texto y dijo que nos iba a grabar para burlarse de nosotros cuando salga de rehabilitación

**Itachi:** T.T Maldito…

**Desconocida:** Umm…con que ustedes son los del grupo "Frikitsukis"

**Líder:** Akatsuki, y la boca te queda donde mismo.

**Desconocida:** Les informo de inmediato que perderán, estúpidos…Mi nombre es Stacey y soy la líder del grupo "Super Pink Star"

**Itachi:** Y qué es eso?

**Hidan:** Aah, ellas son las que han ganado la competencia durante 5 años seguidos, son las mejores en este ámbito, todas son perfectas: Altas, lindas, rubias y de ojos azules; además tienen los mejores pasos que se han visto desde que empezó la competencia; Kya! Son mis ídolas Stacey dame tu autógrafo por favor, gracias a mi Dios que te pude ver

**Stacey:** Claro perdedor (escribe el autógrafo con un lápiz rosado con brillitos y una pelusa rosada encima de este), veo que no tienen oportunidad de ganar, ni esa chica rubia les ayudará jajaja

**Deidara:** Chica rubia?!

**Stephanie: **(otra miembro el grupo Super Pink Star) Siii, o sea, están súper fuera de forma, súper, o sea atroz, yo que ustedes me retiro ahora mismo para evitar la vergüenza en público.

**Deidara:** Chica rubia?!

**Itachi:** Tengo….Tenemos que ganar esto como sea, así que no te entrometas Paris Hilton.

**Sara:** (Miembro el grupo Super Pink Star) Están condenados, vamos a partir nosotras ja-ja-ja!, o sea, olvídense del auto y el trofeo; mírense a un espejo o sea, están súper out, esa ropa que usan pasó de moda hace 2 días en París; No porque tengan a una rubia tonta en su equipo significa que puedan ser como nosotras, o sea, somos 10 rubias tontas en un equipo de bailarinas cheerleaders… ¿quién nos supera? Nadie, dan pena. Hasta su nombre es penoso, o sea, Anyoczuqui? Qué Out

**Stacey:** Atróz Galla, bueno ups! (Bota su bebida Light en la cara de Deidara) Ups, lo siento arruiné tu maquillaje, ahora quedarás tan fea como Britney Spears calva, gorda y con celulitis muajaja…Oh!, creo que nos llaman Adiosín Loooooosers!

**Sara:** Looooooosers

**Stephanie: **Fenómenos

**Deidara:** sadysaydiaysiYISsgsus (Murmullos inentendibles, aunque se podía desprender su frase "¿¡Chica Rubia!?)

**Itachi:** No se preocupen, con todo mi plan, nada puede salir mal

**Tobi:** Tobi es un buen chico!

**Hidan:** Claro que todo saldrá mal, ellas son perfectas y gracias a mi Dios tengo un autógrafo de Stacey Kyaaaaa!, debía haberle pedido su teléfono también, rayos!, tendré que esperar hasta el final de la competencia.

**Líder**: Mmm, necesitamos más chicas en Akatsuki…

**Itachi:** ¬¬ Gracias por el apoyo.

**Deidara:** AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!, esas malditas (censurado) lo pagarán con sangre, nadie me llama "chica rubia" y se sale con la suya, menos si esa grandísima (censurado) se atreve a lanzarme bebida a la cara, las destrozaremos!!!, todos ustedes malditos (censurado), Si no ganamos esto les patearé el (censurado), y tú (censurado) Itachi nos metiste aquí así que por tu bien, espero que tu (censurado) plan de (censurado) funcione o te mandaré al infierno antes de que lo haga Yagami Light.

**Itachi:** O.o Bien,bien pero cálmate un poco. Toma, aquí tienes un calmante.

**Deidara:** NO NECESITO UN CALMANTE!!!

**Todos:** O.O!!!

-

**Shikamaru:** Hola público presente, es problemático para mí ser el presentador de este concurso pero pagaban bien porque es una concurrencia donde vienen muchas chicas consentidas hijas de papi, es por eso que presentamos la veinteava versión de: " Cheerleaders bailarinas"

**Público:** Yuuuhuuu yeah, (sonidos varios)

**Sai:** Que comience luego esta (censurado)!!!!! n.n

**Ino: **Itachi querido…

**Shikamaru: **Y bien, las primeras participantes son las más consentidas, ya son toda una leyenda y es probable que ganen por sexta vez consecutiva, me refiero a las: Super Pink Star!!!

**Sai:** Saquen a esas (censurado)!!!

**Gai:** Sai!, esa no es forma de tratar a las señoritas.

**Sai.** Pero si está claro que son unas (censurado), lo leí en Internet, en una página que se llamaba wikia o algo así.

**Gai:** Sai…hay cosas que no deberías leer.

**Sai:** Mmm, lo tendré en cuenta.

(Las Super Pink Star se presentan y hacen una serie de piruetas impresionantes, hasta con fuegos artificiales, tigres, espuma y una tortuga. La gente se vuelve eufórica aplaudiendo y gritando cuando empiezan a hacer las porras, en definitiva si los del grupo Akatsuki no hacían algo bueno estarían (censurado) para siempre y saldrían en un video haciendo el ridículo por youtube mientras todos se burlan de ellos)

**Shikamaru:** Y esa fue la gran presentación de las chicas que han ganado durante varios años consecutivos, no creo que las puedan superar pero por lástima dejaremos que pasen las de los otros equipos.

**Hidan:** OMG son geniales!! ¡¡¡¡¡Stacey mírameeeeeeee!!!!!

**Itachi:** (Mordiéndose las uñas) –_enquémemetíenquémemetíenquémemetí…-_

**Líder: **Chicas, si gano las llevaré a festejar a un lugar que es muy bueno para conversar Grrrr, sí saben a lo que me refiero

**Chicas del equipo X:** Jajaja, que gracioso y que apuesto.

**Sai:** OMG, Creo que Itachi perderá, estás (censurado) son de lo mejor

**Gai:** No digas eso Sai, aunque haya solo un 0.0000000000000001 por ciento de probabilidades que le gane a esas chicas, el lo logrará. Tú puedes querido alumno Itachi!!!!

**Deidara: **Hum, son solo unas (censurado), les podría ganar con los ojos cerrados si quiera.

**Itachi:** –_enquémemetíenquémemetíenquémemetí…-_

**Kisame:** Si sigues comiéndote las uñas el esmalte barato que compró el Líder va a ir directo a tu estómago.

**Itachi:** Kya! Es cierto (escupe el esmalte). Creo que ahora sí que estoy nervioso…esas niñas tontas eran mejores de lo que pensaba, yo creía que por el hecho de que fuesen rubias y de ojos azules no iba a influenciar en que fueran mejores cheerleaders pero me equivoqué, no sé como pude ser tan Sasuke.

**Kisame:** La genética se pega. Pero no te preocupes, si seguimos tu plan, quizás lleguemos en cuarto lugar

**Deidara:** De qué hablan idiotas!, tenemos que ganar esto sea como sea…Itachi, se te tiene que ocurrir alguna modificación especial para tener asegurada la victoria o te volaré los sesos.

**Itachi:** No sé, se me olvidó pensar!

**Deidara:** Llama a tu psicólogo o qué se yo para que te lo recuerde.

**Itachi:** (Una ampolleta sale de su cabeza, se prende y se apaga, pero al final queda encendida) Je…je….je…MuajajJAjajjJa!!!!

**Tobi:** Tobi tiene miedo, Itachi se parece a Kisame después de haberle caído ácido en la cara.

**Kisame:** Oye!

**Itachi:** Se me acaba de ocurrir el mejor plan maligno de todos, escuchen…usted también Líder ¬¬

**Líder:** Bien chicas, después las llamo. Listo ya llegué, cuéntalo.

**Itachi:** (blablablablabla) Y esas serán las modificaciones. Si no ganamos dejo que me ustedes me golpeen durante cinco días en el suelo y puedan echar dulces dentro de mi traje de Akatsuki y traer a cincuenta niños con palos para que me golpeen y me conviertan en una piñata humana.

**Líder:** Entonces sería bueno que perdiéramos.

**Itachi:** T.T

**Líder:** Bien, bien, ya lo entendí.

(…)

**Shikamaru: **Y esa fue la presentación del grupo "No me acuerdo como se llamaban, pero a nadie le importa de todas formas" Ahora viene la presentación del grupo con los únicos concursantes hombres que la historia de este concurso haya tenido la oportunidad de ver, así que saquen sus cámaras y no pierdan la oportunidad de subir este video estúpido a youtube!

**Sasori:** Muajaja, al fin haré algo por esta serie sin que Kishimoto me saque antes de tiempo.

**Shikamaru: **El grupo se llama " Anarquisukis" y---

**Itachi:** (Gritando detrás del escenario) AKATSUKI, IDIOTA!!!

**Shikamaru:** Digo, el grupo se llama "Akatsuki idiota" y se presentarán ahora mismo, como ya les dije antes el grupo está compuesto sólo por hombres y una chica rubia, probablemente tonta. Démosle un gran aplauso aunque sabemos que perderán…¿Me van a pagar bien por esto?, es muy problemático y tengo sueño.

(Todos los del Akatsuki suben al escenario)

**Itachi:** Al fin…al fin estoy en el escenario donde demostraré todo lo que aprendí todos estos días de incontables sufrimientos y-

**Deidara:** Cállate que esto va a empezar en cualquier momento, por cierto ese idiota del presentador me las pagará también.

(Las luces se apagan totalmente y unos brillos blancos estilo discoteca comienzan a iluminar todo el escenario)

**Juez 1: **Pfff, ya quiero ir a mi casa, estoy seguro que no pasará nada interesante

**Juez 2:** Claro que no, esas chicas ganarán el premio como siempre y…un minuto, no creen que algo está distinto?

**Juez 3:** Sii…el cielo se ve, ¿rojo? Y todo lo más blanco se ve negro y todo lo…

**Juez 2:** No somos idiotas ni daltónicos estúpido, no es necesario que lo digas, pero porqué estamos atados a la silla!

**Juez 1:** Y este no es el escenario, es un televisor gigante.

**Itachi:** (Apareciendo entre la niebla) Hola, mi nombre es Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y si tienen que votar por mí no porque se los ordene sino porque no creo que quieran ver…"Esto"

**Juez 1:** A nosotros nos gustan todos los programas de televisión, no nos puedes amenazar con algo tan estúpido como eso

**Itachi:** Esto no es una amenaza, ni tampoco es un programa de televisión ( La televisión se prende estilo " El aro") 3…2…1…

**Jueces:** Nooo…noooo….NOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!

**Itachi:** Si, son las películas de Disney. Y no son las simples películas de Disney, sino las "Segundas partes de las películas de Disney", la primera que verán es la Cenicienta II…aunque van a tener 72 horas para deleitarse con todas las segundas partes que han salido hasta ahora n.n.

(Después de que terminara la Cenicienta II)

**Juez 2:** OH Dios! Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto, no más por favor, no más!!! Se los ruego, tengo una esposa e hijos que alimentar!!!!

**Juez 1:** No mientas, eres un transformista, pero yo si estoy casado así que sálvenme!!!

**Itachi:** (Aparece en un columpio que baja desde los cielos) Aún les quedan 71 horas 59 minutos 59 segundos de películas…Incluso podrán repetirlas

**Juez 3:** Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!!! Pero si la basura que vimos recién duraba dos horas!!!

**Itachi:** Ja!, eso creías, este mundo es distinto y si no se quedan callados tendré la obligación de obligarlos a ver el mismo programa que vio mi hermano cuando dejé Konoha…Los teletubbies.

**Jueces:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-

**Jueces:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

**Shikamaru:** Ehhh????, Por favor señores jueces, hagan silencio antes de la presentación.

**Juez 1:** V-Viste Eso!!!??

**Juez 2:** Claro! Como no iba a verlo, p-pero…ahora estamos en la realidad, ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

**Juez 3:** Ahí está el chico pero no han pasado más de 2 segundo desde que vivimos 72 horrorosas horas de torturas, quizás fue una histeria colectiva.

**Juez 1:** No sé qué es más raro: Lo qué pasó y que casi nos mata o que estemos hablando según nuestros números…De todas formas tengo el presentimiento que si no escogemos al grupo de Akatsuki Idiota, nuestra histeria colectiva podría volver a ocurrir

**Juez 3:** No pienso volver a pasar por eso, tengo miedo

**Juez 1:** Todos lo tenemos, después de esas…Argh! No quiero ni recordarlo; Veamos cómo lo hacen y quizás sean buenos y no tengamos que dejarlos en primer lugar por miedo a una nueva locura colectiva.

(Comienza a sonar la música de Wannabe de las Spice Girls, mientras los del Akatsuki Idiota iban haciendo su coreografía – la cual extrañamente bastante decente-, mientras Deidara hacía varios pajarracos gigantes que volaban por el escenario, y uno de ellos llegó cerca de donde estaban las Súper Pink Star)

**Deidara:** MuaJAjJAja trágate esto (censurado), ¿Quién es la (censurado) ahora?

**Stacey:** Pero qué…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ( El pajarraco –**Deidara:** Obra de arte!!!!!!!- Ejem, la obra de arte hizo explosión en el lugar, rompiendo parte del escenario-y mutilando parte del grupo "Super Pink Star")

(Cambian la canción y los de Akatsuki empiezan a realizar los mismos pasos de baile que Haruhi Suzumiya pero en versión ballet)

**Sai: **Itachi es mejor de lo que esperaba...un momento ¡Hasta tienen una tortuga! Todavía tienen posibilidades de obtener la victoria.

**Gai:** (Llorando) Vamos querido alumno, piensa en la primavera de la juventud!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi:** Tskkk Kisame, es tu turno.

**Kisame:** Si, ya lo sé ( Hace un jutsu, en el cual aparece agua del piso en forma de chorros)

**Naruto:** Esto está mejor que la cita que tenía hoy con Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…Ups!Oh nooo, lo olvidé, me matará!!!

**Itachi:** Chicos, ahora viene la parte final, espero que lo hagan bien, de esto depende nuestro triunfo.

**Deidara:** (Lanzando su última ave) Claro, hum.

(Empieza a sonar la canción de Lady Marmalade para terminar con el escenario lleno de luces prendidas, fuegos, estrellitas brillantes, explosiones, agua, una tortuga y los del grupo "Akatsuki Idiota" bailando como Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya y Lil'Kim pero aún vistiendo su ropa de Akatsuki)

**Público:** EEEEhhh!!! Aaahhh!!! Gritos varios!!!! Kya!!!! Te amo Itachi!!!!!!!!!!

**Ino:** (Llorando) OMG esto es lo mejor que he visto in my life.

**Sai:** Ni el final de Lost ha sido tan emocionante como ver esta (censurado)

**Itachi:** Bien Deidara, has la explosión!

**Deidara:** Cállate, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!)

**Stacey:** AAAyayayay mi espalda… AAAAH!!!!

(Gran parte del escenario cae, aplastando a varias de las concursantes, algunos pedazos salieron volando por todas partes y lo que quedó en pie se desplomó en 30 segundos por lo que los del Akatsuki Idiota tuvieron que salir desde los escombros, al igual que las otras sobrevivientes)

**Hidan:** Cof,cof, Una parte del escenario aplastó mi cabeza, por suerte soy casi inmortal….¿Stacey?¡Staceyyyyyy!¡ Mi autógrafo!

**Itachi:** (Sacando un brazo desde los escombros, con el cual logra sacar todo su cuerpo) Auch, mi cabeza!, al menos sigo con vida…¿Están todos bien?

Líder: Yo si.

**Zetsu:** Yo también, aunque ensuciaron mi traje

**Deidara:** Buaaaaa!!! mi peinado, alguien pagará por esto ¿Saben cuanto demora la peluquera para que quede perfecto?... Al menos no perdí un brazo como siempre pasa.

**Kakuzu:** (También saliendo por los escombros) Trofeo!, Dinero!, Comida gratis!

**Kisame:** ¡Aquí estoy!!, aún sigo con vida aunque no pude salvar mis pompones

**Itachi:** Bueno…Supongo que están todos bien.

Shikamaru se quedó hablando con los jueces, en verdad con dos de ellos porque uno murió aplastado. Luego sube a lo que queda del escenario y gritando (Porque los parlantes y el micrófono también desaparecieron entre los escombros) se dispone a leer un sobre que le entregaron.

**Shikamaru:** Ahora procederé a leer los lugares y daré las premiaciones correspondientes…El tercer lugar es para… "No me acuerdo como se llamaban, pero a nadie le importa de todas formas"

**Público:** (Algo desconcertado por la destrucción total del lugar) Clap, clap…

**Shikamaru:** El segundo lugar es para…" Akatsuki Idiota", un aplauso por favor.

Itachi subió al escenario ( mmm…si eso se podía llamar escenario, creo que no) y recibió su trofeo de loser segundo lugar, Gai sensei lo animaba desde las gradas al igual que Sai y Naruto; en el fondo sabía que no podría recuperar a Ino, además…SEGUNDO LUGAR SOLAMENTE???!!. De todas formas saludó algo desanimado.

**Kisame: **No te preocupes Itachi, por lo menos quedaste segundo, yo solo te daba cuarto lugar. Quizás nos descontaron puntaje por haber explotado a todos, hasta cayeron pedazos entre el público.

**Itachi:** Quizás. Supongo que soy un fracaso como bailarín, aunque tal vez es mejor así. De todas formas los de Made casi nunca llegan en primer lugar. Debo de ser otro de esos niños fracasados. Snif, snif.

**Shikamaru:** Y el primer lugar es para…" Super Pink Star" , suban a recibir su premio, aunque no creo que puedan subir porque estamos en el suelo. "Super Pink Star"?, alguien que venga por favor???

Aparece una chica y le dice a Shikamaru algo en el oído y se va.

**Shikamaru:** Ejem, al parecer todas las chicas de " Super Pink Star" murieron, así que el primer lugar queda para el segundo lugar, es decir los ganadores del concurso son los: "Akatsuki Idiota"!!!!

**Público:** Clap, clan, clan!!!!!! Bravo!!!!

**Itachi:** Q-Qué, ¿gané?, ¿¿¿¡gané!??? GANEEEEE!!!! Tomen este trofeo de (censurado) (Itachi lanza su primer trofeo segundón) MUAJAJAJA GAneeeeeeé!!!!!! Soy feliz por segunda vez en mi vida – la primera fue cuando me deshice de toda mi molesta familia-

**Shikamaru:** Entonces el segundo lugar es para … "No me acuerdo como se llamaban, pero a nadie le importa de todas formas" y el tercero para las chicas de " Black Moon", ¿También murieron?, entonces es para las chicas del "equipo X". Itachi, tu eras el líder del equipo ganador, ¿quieres decir algunas palabras?

**Itachi:** Claro. Primero que todo debo agradecer a Gay sensei que me enseñó todo lo que sabe, también a Sai que me apoyó moralmente y a Naruto que me apoyó psicológicamente. También quiero agradecer a mis compañeros del Akatsuki que se prestaron para esta (censurado) y gracias a ellos logré ganar esto. Ahora tendré un Jaguar y también a mi ennovia, ahora novia otra vez, Inés.

**Ino:** INO!!!!

**Itachi:** Eso mismo, Ino.

El público sacaba fotos y algunos lloraban emocionados.

**Gay:** Snif, snif, es lo más hermoso que he visto. Sabía que podrías hacerlo querido alumno Itachi.

**Sai: **Ahora ya no lo llamaré Itachi (censurado), creo que merece más respeto así que desde hoy lo llamaré Itachi (censurado) n.n.

**Ino:** Kyaaaa, mi novio me recuperó por amor. Jejeje, ahora le mandaré un mensaje de texto a Sakura para recordarle que sigue solterona y yo no.

**Naruto:** Sabía que podría ganar esta competencia con ayuda del Akatsuki, si no fuese porque en la serie real trata de capturarme para sacar al Kyuubi y después de eso moriré, estaría totalmente orgulloso de él snif snif.

**Shikamaru:** Y eso ha sido todo por este año, los esperamos el próximo y supongo que el Akatsuki Idiota estará de nuevo para mantener su título. Nos vemos!

**Deidara:** Ni (censurado) pienso participar en esto el próximo año, ni (censurado).

**Resto del Akatsuki:** Tampoco nosotros.

-

(Al otro día)

_Después del gran día de ayer, me siento muy bien. Tengo el trofeo en mi pieza junto a los cadáveres de mi tío Tito y mi tía Julieta que no cabían en el cementerio de Konoha cuando los maté, en fin, ahora puedo presumir de algo importante que hice: Ganar la competencia de baile. Después del concurso Kakuzu se llevó toda la comida gratis que había y creo que no necesitaremos ir al supermercado en unas cuantas semanas. Por otro lado el jefe se quedó con mi auto para salir con las chicas del"esquipo X" –según él porque yo había chocado su auto y era su turno de cobrar venganza-. Ahora me estoy preparando para salir con mi novia._

**Deidara: **Itachi, deberías dejar de hablar solo.

**Itachi:** Es mi vida, Ok?

**Deidara:** Si, si, si. Como sea. Necesito los 40 dólares que me prometiste por haber acabado con las estúpidas del grupo "Super Pink Star"

**Itachi:** Pero tú las odiabas!

**Deidara:** Siiii, pero al final Stacey aún estaba viva y tuve que aplastarla, fue divertido pero lo prometido es deuda, además gasté arcilla y tuve que hacer explosión a todas mis obras de arte.

**Itachi:** Argh, toma. Aquí están tus 40 dólares.

**Deidara:** (Revisando el dinero) Si, está todo. Adiós estúpido y espero que te vaya bien con Inés.

_Ya no quiero que sigan grabando mi vida, por lo que pueden irse mientras yo tengo la cita con Ino. Pero antes un mensaje para mi hermano y a todos los perdedores que están viendo esto: Tengo novia antes que tuuuuú Muajaja. Listo eso es todo._

_-_

(Mensajes que aparecen al final de Made contando lo que pasó con el protagonista y sus compañeros)

- Itachi terminó con su novia dos semanas después de la competencia porque no la soportaba.

- Deidara arregló su cabello con los 40 dólares, y le sobró dinero.

- El líder chocó el auto, pero tenía seguro.

- Sasori subió el video a Youtube y ahora tiene 10 millones de visitas

- Itachi decidió no volver a bailar y volvió a hablar poco, cosa que todos en Akatsuki aprobaron con alegría.

- Naruto se retiró de psicólogo por un tiempo ya que quería celebrar sus "Super Sweet 16" en compañía de MTV.

- Hidan no pudo tener el autógrafo de Stacey, pero se llevó su brazo.

- Itachi hizo un estante para dejar su trofeo

- No podemos asegurar la sexualidad de Deidara, lo que sí sabemos es que es hombre o mujer.

-Itachi encontraría novia por Internet dos semanas después del quiebre con Ino, pero aún no tiene idea de quién es ella, ni siquiera puede aseguarar si es ella o utiliza fotos falsas.

-Fin-

-

Al fin terminé Made! –ya era hora, pude hacer el capítulo casi a tiempo porque mi Universidad está en paro (muajaja) y ahora estoy como una vaga pordiosera en mi casa - en fin, espero que les haya gustado el final, sé que salió bastante largo pero no podía acortarlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esto y por supuesto a los que dejaron reviews ya que me animaron a continuar hasta el final. Dejen sus comentarios sobre el final para ver que les pareció y les aviso que ya se me ocurrió una idea para el próximo fic, espero que lo lean también – No sé si hacer el de los Super Sweets 16 de Naruto primero, pero cuando me decida, verán-

Agradecimientos a los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:

**MayTsunade8: **A mi todavía me da miedo que la serie se transforme en un shojo (y ya se está convirtiendo XD) pero no sé que suceda en la mente de Kishi ( Jajaj, si, yo creo que es un fan del yaoi, o se está haciendo uno para que las mujeres lean el manga, y le está funcionando) Gracias por el review, ahora no me demoré tanto como la otra vez XD. Saludos!!!!

**almudena Balck:** Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro mucho que te gusten los capítulos n.n. Ahora todas estarán con Itachi por haber aguantado todo el fic XD

**Rinix:** Gracias a ti por haber mandado las preguntas, así Sasuke tuvo su momento de fama en el fic XD que bueno que te rías con esto, la verdad no sé si será cómico en algunas partes por eso me gusta cuando lo comentan. Y por desgracia ya hay muchos personajes emos, aún apoyo a Naruto y si Kishi lo transforma en un emo tendré que usar los muñecos explosivos (Con Sasuke no hay remedio, siempre fue así XD) Bueno, gracias por el review y cuídate mucho n.n!

**Omtatelo:** Gracias por haber mandado las preguntas la otra vez, y le pasé el mensaje a Shikamaru para que lo leyera XD y así pudo burlarse un poco de Sasuke, Saludos!!!

**Denisuki:** Perdón por haberme demorado tanto la otra vez pero como estaba en final de mes me llenaron de trabajos, pero como ahora estoy en paro no hago nada en todo el día XD-aparte de escribir el fic- Bueno al final el negocio de las figuritas se fue a quiebra así que por desgracia no creo que se vendan más. Y por la pregunta a Sasuke, la verdad no sé que otra cosa horrorosa pudo haberle hecho Itachi, bueno, si no se cuenta escuchar a Itachi cantando las canciones de Britney…no quiero imaginarlo, itachi siempre fue su fan incondicional incluso ahora que está pelada y fea. De todas formas Sasuke negaría todo XD. Naruto ahora está retirado y se dedica a pedirle a Sasuke que vuelva (Eso se me ocurrió cuando leí que en el manga iba a ir de nuevo a una misión a buscarlo, creo que si tuviera conciencia propia diría lo que escribí en el fic XD. Gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado, además de las preguntas que sirvieron harto ( y así Sasuke pudo alargar su relleno) Cuídate mucho y te mando varios saludos!!!! Bye!!!

**Cathy the reader or neko chan: **Gracias por todos los reviews que has dejado n.n, ahora al fin pude continuarlo pronto así que si lees esto es porque ya sabes el final!, espero que te haya gustado, Saludos!!!!

**Brenda Jet Aime:** Gracias por el review!!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y aún creo que sasuke no sale del closet completamente- en el fondo todos lo sabemos, pero no lo ha hecho público aún XDD- Y no creo que haya alguien más friki en la serie, quizás todos los del la aldea de la niebla…es increíble, todos los personajes que han mostrado que son de ahí son unos frikis ( aunque si lo pienso…¿qué personaje de la serie no es raro?), aunque más emo que Sasuke es imposible de encontrar, imposible. Saludos!!!!!

--------------

Ya es tarde y me volé escribiendo XD, saludos y gracias a todos lo que leyeron este fic!!!


End file.
